Sonihrek 2
by Shabon Flurry
Summary: You thought the story was over? Think again! Now, to impress Amy's parents, Sonic needs to become human alongside old and new friends, while dodging an insane fairy godmother. No flaming.
1. A New Beginning and Some News

**Sonihrek 2**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning and Some News

In darkness, a storybook was lay down. Then it was opened by itself telling a story as someone reads it and turned the pages that show the story.

"A long time ago, in a kingdom very far away, the royal family, the king and queen was blessed with a beautiful baby girl."

The pages show the king and queen holding up a baby to the people. The next page has the drawing of the 3 year old turning into some sort of pink hedgehog.

"'The whole land was excited about this. But then, on the princess's 3rd birthday, the king and queen was shocked when their daughter was cursed with a form that took hold each and every night'."

The next page now shows the two looking at a cheerful lady wearing a yellow buisness suit and has short white hair.

"Trying desperately to help their daughter, they seek the help of a Fairy Godmother who convinced them both to lock the princess away in a tower and for him to remain there until she gets the kiss...of the handsome prince charming!'"

In a desert far away, a figure is riding across the desert from day to night on a horse. Whoever it is, is wearing a black and green jumpsuit. It is, of course, the handsome prince charming that was mentioned.

"It was he who dealt with a dangerous journey through the blistering cold and scorching desert traveling for many days and nights...'"

The figure now climbed up a familiar mountain and arrives at a dark yet familiar castle. Smirking from behind his helmet, he jumps off and hovers over the lava to the castle.  
"'...risking his life to reach the hold of the demon powerpuff girl'."

The prince, upon landing safely, walks towards the tower.

"'He is the bravest and most beautiful everywhere'."

The helmet revealed his head. He had shoulder-lenght black hair and brown eyes. His name is Kevin 11. He smiles as he goes up the stairs to the tower and entered a familiar room. He is the one who was doing the narrating.

"And it was his destiny that his kiss would break the curse over the princess." Kevin smiles as he sees someone's silhouette in bed. Believing it to be the princess he was looking for, he walks forward continuing.

"'He alone would climb to the highest room in the tallest tower to enter the princess's chamber'," He sprayed a mint into his mouth, "'cross the room where she sleeps, pull back the big curtains to find her..."

However when she pulled the curtain back, he screamed in alarm as he sees to see that it is a familiar ninja in the bed reading a 'Ninja Weekly' magazine. The ninja screamed alarmed.

"What?!" Tobe asked knowing his privacy was invaded.

"Uh...Princess Ami?" asked Kevin surprised and nervously.

"Uh, you are mistaken." Tobe said.

Kevin sighed in relief, "Whew. Thank God." He looks around, "So where is Ami anyway?"

"If you're looking for the princess," Tobe began, "She's on her honeymoon."

Kevin looked shocked. "Honeymoon!??" He came all this brave, going on that perilous journey, only to find that the princess he is looking for has already married? Kevin narrowed his eyes in anger and suspicion. "With who?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a honeymoon suite somewhere, a familiar hedgehog chuckled as he adjust the camera. Sonic the Hedgehog, smiles as he and his new wife, Amy Rose, waved to the camera. Amy laughs as Sonic picks her up and carried her to the suite. The two breaks down part of a doorway getting in but they don't mind. Sonic placed his wife down and smiled.

Offscreen man: _**So she said what's the problem baby**_

_**What's the problem I don't know**_

Sonic gave her some food he just found to his new wife. Amy chuckles and eats it as the door closes.

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**_

_**Think about it every time**_

_**I think about it**_

_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

"Sonihrek 2"

The next day at the honeymoon suite, inside both Sonic and Amy were shaving.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**_

Later, a girl named Red Puckett (from Hoodwinked) came along with sweets. She was humming when she knocks on the door.

_**Makes me wanna turn around**_

_**Face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

The door opened and Red looks horrified when Sonic and Amy answered. She screamed and run, leaving her basket behind.

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**The world will follow after**_

Both Sonic and Amy looks puzzled but they shrugged, sees the basket, and smirked at each other.

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Cause everybody's after love**_

At a beach, the wedded couple was having fun at a picnic. With a smile, Amy jumped on Sonic, causing both of them to hug and kissed each other. Suddenly a big wave came towards the two and covered them. When it cleared, Sonic looks alarmed as he finds himself kissing a mermaid named Hanon (from Mermaid Melody). Amy walks over annoyed and grabs Hanon off of Sonic who spits out the contents in disgust.

_**So I said I'm a snowball running**_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**_

Amy throws Hanon back into the sea then smirked at Sonic who chuckles sheepishly at her.

_**Melting under blue skies**_

_**Belting out sunlight**_

_**Shimmering love**_

That night, the two were at a blacksmith's ship where a blacksmith named Will Turner removed a hot ring from the fire and hands it to Sonic. Sonic yelped and keeps tossing it due to the fact that it is way too hot.

_**Well baby I surrender**_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

Sonic quickly tossed the ring into the air. The ring falls back down and landed right on Amy's ring finger. The pink hedgehog sees the word 'I love you' on it and smiled as Sonic hold her hand. Both of them blushed lovingly at each other.

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it**_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

Next day, Sonic is running through a field of flowers towards Amy who is running towards him.

_**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no**_

The truth is, they were running from an angry mob who were throwing a bunch of stuff at them. Sonic and Amy laughed as they ran off away from the mob who keeps failing in getting them.

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**Move a little closer**_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

The villagers tried again in getting the two by using the old 'trapped them with an leg' trap somewhere in the forest. They waited anxiously as Sonic and Amy run through the forest happily.

Suddenly Sonic yelps as he steps into the trap catching his leg and he began bouncing around and hit his face in the mud. He, somehow, finds himself floating upside down.

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Jump a little higher**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**We were once upon a time in love**_

Amy finds herself surrounded by the angry mob. Of course, she isn't worried as she flies around, punching, kicking, and using her newly-gained Piko Piko Hammer to defeat them. Soon they landed on the ground, alive but defeated and knocked out. With a smirk, Amy goes over to Sonic, wiped the mud off the bottom of his face and kissed him while he is still floating upside down.

_**We're accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

Evening later, the two are bottling up fairies, one called Tinker Bell included. The creatures glowed and watched in disgust as both Sonic and Amy are having a mud bath together.

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

Sonic suddenly ends up 'breaking wind' in the mud. He chuckles sheepishly. Amy smirked as she ended up 'breaking wind' as well.

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

The two laughed like children as they keep 'breaking wind'. Of course, the creatures struck in the bottle gagged and covered their noses trying not to faint. "Why didn't I stayed with Peter?" asked Tinker Bell.

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

Later that night, both hedgehogs watched the full moon sighing lovingly. They looked at each other and kissed each other deeply.

_**Accidentally **_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally in Love**_

_**Love...I'm in love**_

Soon, a while later, the two has finally finished their honeymoon and returned home. They found their home in the forest still up and standing. As they got closer to their dumpy looking yet humble home, both of them smiled as they passed a sign in front that has a picture of both Sonic and Amy that now said 'Beware of Hedgehogs'.

"Welcome home." said Sonic happily thinking that he and his new wife are going to enjoy some peace and quiet with each other. Too bad they are about to find that he is wrong.

Sonic and Amy laugh and smiles lovingly at each other as they approached their home. Unknown to both of them, someone is in there, a very familiar someone, singing.

Familiar voice: _**One is the loneliest number**_

"Just wait. When we get inside, it's going to be you and..." Sonic begins to say.

_**That you'll ever do**_

When they went inside the house, they are surprised as they see a familiar cat is inside on their couch singing to himselves in his sleep. And of course, this someone is very familiar to them for it is Odd.

Odd: _**Two can be as bad as one...**_

"Odd?" asked Sonic surprised, interrupting them. Odd looked up and smiles widely upon seeing them. He jumped up and down.

"Sony! Amey! Oh man, it's great to see you two back!" Odd jumped off the couch, runs over, and hugs Sonic, much to the hedgehog's embarrassment. "Come on, give me a hug, Sony, ya love machine!"

Sonic looks at his wife and chuckles nervously. Odd turned to Amy's direction as she said, "And hello Mrs. Hedgehog! How about a side of sugar for the cutie kitty?"

"Odd, what are you doing here?" asked Sonic annoyed.

"Well, I was taking care of your love nest for you with Konata and her friends." explained Odd proudly.

"But where are the--" Sonic started but was cut off when Odd pointed to somewhere in the house. In fact, Konata and her friends; Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were all here playing cards and looking at the clock.

"Got any twos?" Kagami asked.

"Go fish." Konata said.

"Got any fives?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa then noticed Sonic and Amy. "Hi guys." she said.

"So you went through my mail and water the plants?" guessed Sonic.

"Yep! Even took care of your fish!" added Konata happily.

"Wait. I don't have any fish."

"You do now!" said the blue-haired girl as she points a finger at a dirty water tank that has dead fish floating to the top in it. Yoshi points to each fish as she said, "I named that one Minami and the other Yutaka. You know, Minami was a little rascally devil. Get your..."

Sonic quickly nods to the door in an attempt to get Odd and the Lucky Star girls out.

"Well, I guess you have enough of us for one day. So time for you to go." said Sonic, desperately trying to get them to leave so the new Mr. Hedgehog will be alone with his wife.

"Now hold on! You just got back! Aren't you going to tell me how your honeymoon went or played a board game or something?" protested Odd.

"Yeah we wanna know how everything went." Tsukasa protested.

"Shouldn't you two get home, or in Odd's case, to Miyako?" Amy asked with a frown.

Odd looked down as he frowns, "No, I can't. To tell you the truth, she's been all moody lately I think she has mood swings and all."

Suddenly they look up at the five hopefully. "So maybe we could move in with you two. Until, you know, he gets back."

Amy smiles, "Aw, guys. You know we are always happy to have you."

"But Amy and I are married, remember?" suggested Sonic trying to give the two a hint. "We want a little time to be together." Odd, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki nod. Sonic frowns, knowing they didn't get it. "With each other...alone?"

"Oh, I get it!" said Konata with a smirk.

"You want to have some 'alone time'. Not to worry, me and the girls will be sure that no jerk will bother you." Odd said

"Odd!" interrupted Sonic.

"Yeah roomie?"

"You're bothering me."

The five pause upon hearing, then sighs sadly. "Oh, okay. Very well, fine. I guess." Kagami opened up the door as he goes on.

"May as well go anyway. We are going to catch a Haruhi concert anyway." Konata turned to look once more at the couple. "So we'll come along Sunday for barbecue. Bye."

The five close the door as they leave. Amy looks concerned. Sonic sighs as she said, "They'll be fine."

Sonic then smirks devilishly. "Now where were we?"

"Oh, yes. The good part," Amy chuckled devilishly as well.

Sonic then leaned his wife down and gets ready to kiss her...that is until he looked up and sees five familiar figures watching.

"Guys!" yelled Sonic annoyed, dropping Amy in the progress.

"We know, alone, we're going." Odd said.

"But what do you want us to tell these guys?" Miyuki asked.

"Huh?"

Amy got up as she followed Sonic and his friends outside. To their surprise, men in page clothing are out there blowing horns. When they are finished, a horse in armor named Horace Horsecollar came up to them but stopped when one of the trumpets is playing Ojamajo de Ban Ban. He whacks the trumpeter shutting it up.

"Silence you!" snapped Horace. With a sigh, he takes out a scroll and unrolled it. He begins reading it. "Ahem. 'Dear Princess Ami. You are hereby asked to come to the Kingdom of Far Toon Away to intend a royal ball in the celebration of your recently announced marriage, where the King will give his royal blessing upon your...'" He stops and gulped nervously as he looks at a puzzled Sonic. He then clears his throat as he continued, "Uh... Prince Charming. Love, King Sasuke and Queen Sakura of Far Toon Away AKA Mom and Dad'."

(A/N: Sorry if Sasuke and Sakura are playing the king and queen, but I was running out of ideas.)

Mom and Dad?" asked Amy surprised upon hearing her adopted parents' names after so long.

"Prince Charming?" asked Sonic confused.

"All right! A royal ball! I got to see this!" said Odd excited.

"Sweet." Tsukasa said.

"Well, you can go but Amy and I are not!"

"What?!" exclaimed Amy, Odd and the Lucky Star girls at once.

Sonic sighs in frustration as she continued, "Look, no offense, Amy, but I am not sure how they would take to you being a...Hedgehog. They could be very shocked."

"Well, true, they may be surprised but they're my adopted parents, remember? They'd love me even if I am a hedgehog." explained Amy. "And don't worry they'll love you too."

"Yeah right." Sonic said sarcastically, "Somehow I don't think I'll be welcome at the country club."

"Oh stop Sonic they're not like that." Amy said.

Sonic points at the horse and the other men leaving looking nervously at Sonic as they do. "Then explain Sgt. Pompous and his Fancy Pants Club Band!"

"Look, at least give everyone at Far Toon Away a chance!" insisted his wife.

"Oh sure, to sharpen their pitchforks."

"All my parents wanted to do is give you their blessing."

Sonic scoffs sarcastically, "Oh, I see. So we aren't really married until they give me a blessing. Terrific."

"Well, if you want to be a part of this family, yes." said Amy, getting annoyed by her husband's stubbornness.

"Who said I wanted to be part of your family?!"

"When you married me, duh!"

"Well, there's some fine print for you!" snapped Sonic angrily.

Amy sighs in frustration as she continued, "So you don't want to come?"

"Look, you got to trust me on this!" said Sonic as he stubbornly crossed his arms. "It's not a very good idea. We are not going and that's that!"


	2. Arriving at Far Toon Away

Chapter 2: Arriving at Far Toon Away

Later, Sonic and Amy finished packing the last of their items into the carriage.

"I can't believe we're going." groaned Sonic in disbelief.

Amy smiles as she looks at Sonic, Odd, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Thanks for coming with us, guys. We need the support on this." said Amy as she smiles.

"Hey, Sonic is our pal. Who are we to miss him meeting your parents?" asked Kagami as she smiles.

"Plus, this would be a joyous chance to meet royalty up front." said Odd happily.

Once the group finished packing, Odd got onto the back exclaiming, "Come on! Let's hit the road, guys, and come back some more!"

A frustrated Sonic turned to see his old friends Piglet, Tobe, Buzz Lightyear, the Bean Scouts, and the Three Caballeros waving goodbye. They are going to watch Sonic and Amy's home until they gets back. The others watching it as well are inside the forest home.

"Not to worry, Chase! We'd take care of things while you're away!" said Piglet with a smile.

The others cheered wildly then run back into the house where party music, started by Buzz, begins to play.

"Wait up!" exclaimed Donald as he runs inside the house.

Tobe looks at Sonic as he goes inside the house. He shrugs as he begins to party as glass breaks and the song 'Le Freak' was played as the whole gang left.

Sonic groans, knowing he is going to come home to a very messy house when or if he and the gang returns. He got into the carriage which started off down a trail. As it does, Odd begins to sing.

Yoshi: _**Move 'em on! Head 'em up!**_

_**Head 'em up, move 'em on! Head 'em up!**_

_**Rawhide!**_

_**Move 'em on!**_

_**Head 'em up!**_

_**Move 'em on! Move 'em on!**_

_**Head 'em up!**_

_**Rawhide! **_

_**Ride 'em up! Move 'em on!**_

_**Head 'em up! Move 'em on! Rawhide!**_

_**Knock 'em out! Pound 'em dead!**_

_**Make 'em tea! Buy 'em drinks!**_

_**Meet their mamas!**_

_**Milk 'em hard!**_

_**Rawhide!**_

_**Yee-haw!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later when they are passing the mountains at day, Odd got bored. "Hey, are we there yet?" asked Odd.

"No." groaned Sonic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, thunder and rain begins to pour wildly. "Hey are we there yet?" asked Konata impatiently.

"Not yet." said Amy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later once again, they are going by the mountains begin covered in snow.

"Are we there yet?" asked Odd.

"No." said Sonic trying to get his cool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while into a snowy forest later... "Are we there yet?" asked Konata bored as usual.

"No!" snapped Sonic getting more annoyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, a few hours has passed as the carriage goes down the mountains. It was then when the same question was asked once more. "Are we there yet?" asked Konata hopefully.

"Yes." said Sonic hoping that would shut her up. Unfortunately it failed as Odd asked, "Really?"

"No!" yelled Sonic annoyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The carriage goes over a bridge now.

"Are we there yet?" asked Odd once again.

"Didn't you hear us before?! We said no!" snapped Amy getting really annoyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They are now riding through the forest. "Are we there yet?" asked Odd again.

"Dang it! Stop acting that question!" yelled Sonic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship came out of the forest. And to make matters more annoying, the same question returns.

"Are we there yet?" asked Odd hopefully.

"NO!" yelled Sonic and Amy at once.

Tsukasa sighs in frustration. Then she asks again, "Are we there yet?"

In hopes to shut them up for good, Sonic repeated Tsukasa at the same time she does, "Are we there yet?"

This got Tsukasa annoyed as she tries to speak, of course Sonic kept repeating her as the whole thing continued, "That is not cool! Oh, that's real immature. You see, no wonder no one likes Hedgehogs like you! Your loss!"

Finally Tsukasa has enough as she crossed her arms, "Fine! I'll stop talking!"

"Good!" said Sonic with a smirk, thinking he has won.

However, it was not for long as Konata looks around and begins to speak up, "Geez, this is taking way past forever, Sonic. This is terrible!"

"Well, why do you think they called it 'Far Toon Away"? That is where we're going. Far... Toon... Away," Sonic growled.

Konata sighs as she said, "I am getting bored."

"Look, find something to entertain yourself until we arrive." said Sonic hoping that'll keep them busy.

Konata pauses as she looks inside the carriage to the passengers then at Sonic. She hears the trotting of the horses and pops her mouth to the rhythm, much to Sonic and Amy's annoyance, while the others were just pretending nothing was happening.

As Konata keeps making popping noises, Sonic tried to keep his cool but it didn't last very long. "Can you not be yourself for 5 minutes?" Sonic pleaded, wishing for some peace and quiet.

Everyone quiet down as the trip goes on. Konata smirked evilly as she then came close between the couple...and made a popping noise. That did it.

"**ARGH!!! ARE WE THERE YET?!**" Sonic yelled at Amy.

Amy looks out the window and laughs, "Yes."

"About time." remarked Kagami as she looks out her window.

The ship itself has finally arrived at the kingdom of Far Toon Away. A fanfare played followed by the song "Funkytown" as the ship passed by a sign that said, 'Welcome to Far Toon Away'. The passengers looked around very excited.

"This is so cool." said Odd as he smiles as palm trees passed over him like Eddie Murphy. "Champagne wishes and caviar dreams from now on!"

As the carriage moves on, the whole gang sees the sights and a few malls.

Woman: _**Gotta make a move to a**_

_**Town that's right for me**_

_**Gotta make a move to a**_

_**Town that's right for me**_

Looking up, Sonic sees a advertising billboard hanging on a sign with a witch on it. It reads "Ima Goodlady's Incorporation: Guaranteed Happy Endings".

Sonic sighs sadly as she said, "We are definitely not in the woods anymore."

A cop blows a whistle stopping the ship so that cars and stuff on the other street would go through.

_**Well, I talk about it**_

_**Talk about it**_

_**Talk about it**_

_**Talk about it**_

As the carriage waits, a cleaner came by and cleans it up very nicely. When he's done, the driver pays him.

_**Talk about, Talk about**_

_**Talk about movin'**_

The whole gang smiles as the carriage continued on its way. Amy smiles a bit as she touches her Sonic. Feeling comfortable now, Sonic looks at his wife and grins. A few more females passed outside the ship.

"Hey gals! How do you like our parade?" asked Odd excited to the women.

"Hey you girls working those hats?" asked Konata noting the hats they are wearing.  
People see the carriage coming through the streets and are excited. Knowing it is their beloved princess returning at last, they followed it. It passed a tower that seems to be decorated in rock 'n' roll style. In front of a wall near gate reads 'Ember McLain'.

(A/N: A reference to my Shrek the Third parody, where Ember will play Rapunzel, and there'll be some Kevin 11/Ember romance. ;P)

"Swimming pools and movie stars!" said Odd smiling at the sights.

Sometime later, the crowd cheers happily as the carriage approached a big castle, Amy's home before she was sent away. The group in the carriage looks inside the caste gates as they approached the castle further. The royal subjects cheered for their princess' return.

"They really like you here, Amy." said Miyuki with a smile.

Amy chuckles slightly. She wondered if they would keep on doing so if they know what she looks like now. She's about to find out.

The carriage is approaching front of the castle's front door. Two people are there waiting for their daughter. The first is a boy and has black hair, and wore a blue shirt, blue shorts, blue footwear, and a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. This is King Sasuke Uchiha, Amy's adopted father.

The other is a girl who had long pink hair, green eyes, and she wore a blue headband, a red sleeveless dress with white rims, and blue shoes. This is Sakura Haruno Uchiha, queen of Far Toon Away, Sasuke's wife, and Amy's adopted mother.

"Sasuke-kun, are you nervous?" Sakura asked her husband.

"Nah, can't be. Though I am for some reason." said Sasuke, concerned for some reason.

Inside the carriage, the others, especially Amy, grew more excited while Sonic just sighs. When the carriage stops at last, fanfare played as Horace speaks up.

"And now, prepare for the long-awaited return of the beautiful Princess Ami and her new husband!" announced Horace. Secretly though, he knew who is inside the carriage and for that, he is nervous.

As the crowd applauded, not knowing what they are about to see, the group inside the ship gets ready.

"Well, this is it." said Amy to Sonic nervously.

"This is it." said Sasuke smiling to Sakura.

"This is it." gulped Horace getting ready for the worst.

"This is it." an old man said as he puts down a cage.

Horace, gulping again, opened up the door. The crowd begins to cheer wildly while the man opens the cage setting doves free...

That is until Amy, Sonic and the others stepped out, cutting things short and making the crowd gasped, especially at Amy. Amy's parents looked shocked and stunned, mostly Sasuke, as they see Amy and Sonic. One of the doves got distracted by the two and slammed right into a wall, falling onto the ground. A hush went over the crowd as a baby cried.

Odd chuckles nervously as he backs up.

"You know what, guys? You two go on ahead!" said Odd nervously.

"Yeah! We'll go park the carriage and meet with you guys later." added Kagami.

The kids run back into the carriage, and drives off, leaving the others behind.

Everyone turned and looked at the silent crowd, then to Amy's parents. Amy nudged Sonic along as they slowly walked up to Sasuke and Sakura.

"So you still think this idea is good?" Sonic whispered to his wife as he chuckles nervously.

"Of course, I'm sure." said Amy nodding then she points to her parents. "Look, my parents are happy to see us."

With the King and Queen, as they walked forward, Sasuke in concerned begins to whisper to Sakura.

"Who on Earth are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Why that's our little girl." Sakura whispered back.

"'Little'?!" yelped Sasuke as he shook his head. "This is a really big problem! Besides, if I recalled, Ami was supposed to kiss Kevin to break his spell!"

Sakura sighs, then said, "Well, he may not be a Prince Charming, but they do look..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy now?" said Sonic quickly. "We came here and saw them. Now let's get outta here before they attack." Sure enough, Sonic nods as some of the crowd get some weapons out, preparing to attack.

"They're my parents, remember?" Amy reminded Sonic.

"In case you forgotten, they locked you in that tower for who knows how long." hissed Sonic angrily.

"It was for my own..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good! Now's our chance!" said Sasuke quickly as he tries to make a run for it. "Let's go inside and pretend we're not home!"

"No way! You're meeting them, it's only right!" said Sakura sternly, stopping Sasuke from escaping. "Sasuke, we have to be..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quick!" said Sonic. "When their attentions are somewhere else, we can make a run for it."

"Sonic, enough!" yelled Amy stopping her husband from escaping. "It's all going to be..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A disaster!" groaned Sasuke in concern. "There is no way..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can do this." Amy told Sonic calmly.

Sonic said, "I really..."

Sasuke said, "Really..."

Sakura groans as she said, "Really..."

Amy said, "Don't..."

Sakura said, "Want..."

Sonic said, "To..."

Sasuke said, "Be..."

"Here!" yelled everyone at once.

They now stopped as they are now in front of each other. The crowd watched as they looked on.

"Mom...dad..." said Amy happily as she hugs her parents. With a grin, she nods to Sonic saying, "I'd like for you to meet my new husband... Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic chuckles nervously as Sasuke and Sakura look shocked and concerned when Amy told them that Sonic is her new husband.

"Well, I guess it's easy to see where Amy gets her...good looks from." Sonic chuckled slightly.

Sasuke frowns deeply at Sonic who smiles nervously then frowned. The others can tell that trouble is about to begin between the two.


	3. A Dinner or a Showdown?

Chapter 3: A Dinner or a Showdown?

Later that evening, Sonic was frowning as he sat at one end of the table in the dining room near a fireplace. Amy and Sakura were sitting at thesides of the table. Sasuke sits at the other end of the table glaring at Sonic.

As everyone else kipped silverware in their bowl, Sonic is wondering what silverware to use. He then shrugged, takes some food with his hands, and throws them in his mouth, chewing with his mouth opened. He drops when he noticed Sasuke looking annoyed at his rudeness. Sonic only smiled sheepishly. Sakura is concerned.

Amy drinks her cup with her pinky out. As she looks at everyone, she belched a bit.

"Excuse me." Amy apologized as she smiles.

"Well, better in than out, like Shrek always says, right Ames? That's good." chuckled Sonic as he smiles.

Sonic groans seeing no one else joins in the laughing and he sighed, "I guess not."

"What do you mean 'not on the list?'! Don't tell us you don't know who we are!" yelled a familiar voice.

Everyone in the dining turned as the doors to the kitchen went swinging. In came Odd, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki. Noises of plates crashing are heard in the kitchen.

"If you think you can make me into next week's streak, think again!" snapped Konata towards the kitchen.

"Sorry we're late." apologized Tsukasa as she and the arrivals headed to the dining room table with everyone else staring.

"So, what's to eat, everyone?" asked Odd. "Cat and girls for waiting. We are hungry like animals!" Odd and the girls sat down next to the king as the cat continues, "This castle is like a maze, we have trouble finding this place."

"No, bad kitty," Sasuke yelled trying to shoo Odd and the others away. "Get away! Shoo!"

"Dad, dad, it's okay! They are our friends!" insisted Amy. "They helped Sonic save me from the demon powerpuff girl."

"That's me, the noble feline!" Odd said proudly.

"And the Loyal Stars!" Konata said proudly.

"Hey! How about something for me out here! I am going to starve to death!" Odd shouted

Sonic takes a spoon and begins to sip what appeared to be soup with a lemon. Amy looks embarrassed.

"Uh, Honey?" Amy told her husband.

"What?" asked Sonic puzzled. Then he realizes and smiles, "Oh sorry. Great soup, Mrs. U."

"No, no! Now Sonic," said Amy sheepishly. To help her husband, she dips her claws in the bowl of water. Sonic looks sheepish as he sees everyone doing the same thing. Except Odd because no one likes a wet cat after all. They watched as Sonic dipped his hands.

When Sakura is done, she wiped her hands on a clean towel as she speaks up, "So, tell us about where you live?"

"Oh, Sonic owns his own land. Right, honey?" Amy asked her husband smiling.

Sonic rolls his eyes as he said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah. It's an enchanted forest roaming with cute rabbits and duckies and--"

Miyuki frowns, "Sonic-kun, tell us you aren't talking about the swamp."

"Yuki-chan!" snapped Kagami angrily.

"Oh yes. A hedgehog living in a swamp. How original." said Sasuke sarcastically as he places his hands together.

As the others begin to drink their soup, Sakura spoke up, "I suppose that would be a fine place to raise the children."

Suddenly Sasuke spits out what he's drinking while Sonic, alarmed, swallowed his spoon by mistake. He begins to gag trying to get the spoon out.

Sonic coughs as he said to the queen in concern, "No offense, Queen Sakura, but isn't it too early to think about that?"

"Yes. I just started eating." said Sasuke annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed annoyed at her husband's rudeness once more.

"What does that supposed to mean?" snapped Sonic angrily.

"Dad, dad. Calm down. It's fine, all right?" said Amy nervously.

"Oh sure. For his type yes!" yelled Sasuke.

"_My_ type!" snapped Sonic.

Concerned, Odd begins to get up, "I, uh, have to go to the bathroom."

Just then a chef called Mung Daal came in with the other servants bringing in the food. He said, "Dinner is served!"

"Never mind, I can hold it." said Odd quickly as he smirked.

The meals are placed right on the table. A stuffed pig is placed in front of Sonic who glares angrily at Sasuke who glares back while a lobster is placed in front of him.

When all the food is placed down, Chowder bowed down as he said, "Like in France, 'Bon appetite'!"

"Cool! French food!" Tsukasa smiled.

"I wanted Mexican food!" Konata yelled.

"Come on, let's not talk while we're hungry. Let's eat." said Sakura with a smile.

"Don't mind if I do Queenie!" said Konata drooling like a hungry animal. She tries to get the lobster but Sasuke grabs it first.

Sasuke, as he hold onto the lobster, glares at Sonic as he said, "So any grandchildren I expect will be..."

"Hedgehogs, yes!" snapped Sonic as he seizes a turkey.

"Well, that's all right for us. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her husband.

Sasuke grabs a kunai and snarled, "Oh, not at all. Of course, unless he decides to go cannibal and eat his own young!" Amy's adopted dad then stabs and slices the lobster with angry force.

"Dad!" yelled Amy upset.

"Oh, don't worry," scoffed Sonic as he breaks the turkey's legs right off, "We usually prefer the ones who've been locked away in a towers!"

The hedgehog ate the turkey like mad while the others, except for Konata and the other Lucky Star girls who were eating, are getting concerned.

"Sonic, don't." Amy said pleading to her husband.

"I only did that because I care for her!" snapped Sasuke as he stabbed the meat.

"Hey come on, King Sasuke, don't turn dinner into a fist fight." pleaded Odd. This is going to get nasty.

"Oh sure. You sure know how pick them Demon Puff-Guarded castle over daycare!" yelled Sonic pulling out a wishbone.

"Uh Sony," Konata yelped concerned.

Sasuke uses a nutcracker to break off the lobster's bottom claws forcefully. He then snapped, "How would you know! You are not her father!"

As this continued with the others groaning, Sonic and Sasuke took forceful bites as they continue to glare angrily at each other.

Sakura sighs sadly as she said, "Well, at least it's good to have the family together for dinner."

Sonic and Sasuke stood up at once and gave a glare at each other before they grabbed for the stuffed pig. They played an intense game of tug of war. Finally it slipped from their grasps sending it flying into the air.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura upset.

"Sonic!" yelled Amy upset as well.

"Amy!" protested Sonic.

"Amy!" snapped Sasuke.

"Mom!" screamed Amy.

"Sasuke..." said Sakura with a frown.

Suddenly Konata exclaimed, "Haruhi!"

Everyone did a face fault.

Finally the pig landed right back onto the table making a big slam.

Amy groans angrily as she stood up and snapped, "Geez, Dad you are so overprotective!"

Frustrated, Amy walked out of the dining room. Sonic looks at where Amy used to be at shock then sighs sadly. All the while Sasuke was glaring very upset at him.

"Amy..." said Sonic sadly.

Odd looked at the pig and asked hopefully, "Is anyone going to eat that?"

"I am." Konata said.


	4. Ima the Fairy Godmother and a Plan

Chapter 4: Ima the Fairy Godmother and a Plan

In a room in the castle labeled 'Ami's Room: Keep Out or Else'. Amy feels so miserable. She wondered if Sonic was right in not coming at all.

"Why is it when I try to get things to work, they always fail?" asked Amy with a sigh. She looks around sadly at her room. "Man, things haven't changed at all since I left."

Indeed, all her childhood things are in her room. Amy looks around and sees more stuff, like plushes of a princess, a prince, and a dragon. She groans as she goes out onto the balcony. She should be happy but she couldn't. She begins to cry with tears going on the rail.

Before she could go back inside, suddenly bubbles appeared catching her attention. She looks puzzled as she looks at them. Just then, she sees some sort of figure in one of them floating to her. To his surprise, this figure was singing.

Figure: _**Your fallen tears have called to me**_

_**So, here comes my sweet remedy**_

_**I know what every princess needs**_

_**For her to live life happily...**_

Amy looks alarmed as did the figure in the bubble who then popped the bubble. Of course, what's more alarming is that the figure grew larger appearing. She is the lady on the book back on the first chapter, and the woman who was on the billboard that Sonic spotted while riding through the Kingdom at chapter 2.

"Well, hello Ami. Oh, look at you. You are a grown woman since I last saw you." said the lady with a smile.

"Huh? Do I know you?" asked Amy confused.

"Why, my child. I am Goodlady. Ima Goodlady." The lady bowed as she said, "Don't be scared anymore, Ami. I am here to make things better again." Ima leads Amy into the room. "With just a..."

She suddenly spins Amy as she begins to sing.

Ima: _**Wave of my magic wand**_

_**Your troubles will soon be gone.**_

_**With a flick of the wrist and just a flash**_

_**You'll land a prince with a ton of cash**_

Using her staff, she made money appeared, falling all over everything. Just then a closet opens up as little mice came out of it holding a golden dress.

_**A high-priced dress made by mice no less**_

Waving a hand, she made golden high-heels appeared on Amy all of the sudden including the dress. When wind begins to blow on her, the Hedgehog stood in place a bit embarrassed.

_**Some cute little shoes and no more stress**_

With a wave of the wand, everything came to life.

_**Your worries will vanish, your soul will cleanse**_

_**Confide in your very own furniture friends**_

All (but Amy): _**We'll help you set a new fashion trend!**_

Amy yelped as she is knocked down by the chair ending up in front of a mirror. "Hey!" protested Amy.

Ima: _**I'll make you fancy, I'll make you great**_

Furniture: _**The kind of girl a prince would date!**_

Ima: _**They'll write your name on the bathroom wall**_

Mirror: _**For a happy ever after, give Ami a call!**_

Ima now makes an airplane appear, as she continues singing.

Queen Beryl: _**A sporty carriage to ride with no fright**_

_**A cool man boy chauffer, Kyle **_(from South Park)

_**Banish your blemishes, tooth decay,**_

_**Cellulite thighs will fade away**_

All (but Amy): _**And oh, what the hey!**_

_**Have a bichon frisé**_.

Soon the other furniture goes around Amy like mad, trying to give her a new look much to the princess' dismay.

"Hey, stop that!" protested Amy trying to break free.

Ima: _**Nip and tuck, here and there**_

_**To land that prince with the perfect hair**_

_**Lipstick liners, shadows blush**_

_**To get that prince with the sexy tush**_

"Please!" said Amy embarrassed. As the song continues, Ima and the other furniture continued singing.

_**Lucky day, hunk buffet**_

_**You and your prince take a roll in the hay**_

_**You can spoon on the moon**_

_**With the prince to the tune**_

All (but Amy): _**Don't be drab, you'll be fab**_

_**Your prince will have rock-hard abs**_

_**Cheese soufflé, Valentine's Day**_

_**Have some chicken fricassee!**_

Ima flies around the room, laughing happily. Amy soon decided right there that enough is enough.

All (but Amy): _**Nip and tuck, here and there**_

_**To land that prince with the perfect--**_

"WILL YOU ALL STOP THAT!" yelled Amy angrily. Everyone else stopped, shocked and frightened, even. Amy calms down then picks up Salamon who appeared outta nowhere.

"Look, I appreciated what you're trying to do, Ima, but seriously, I don't need all of this."

The other furniture, however, just frowns and muttered some disappointment.

Suddenly a familiar voice yelled out, "Amy? Amy?" The door opened up and Sonic, Odd and the Lucky Star girls came in.

Salamon smiles and Odd looks at her in awe.

"Oh a puppy, it reminds me of when I was human. I had a dog named Kiwi." Odd said.

"Oh yeah." Amy said as she clears her throat. She begins the introductions. "Ima, furniture." Amy points to the others as she continued, "This is my Husband, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"What? Your husband?" gasped Ima surprised and shocked. "But how?"

"Sonic is the one who rescued me." Amy explained.

"What! It can't be!" yelled Ima horrified all the sudden. She quickly calms himself and said, "But it can't be right."

"Great, more relatives." Sonic said in sarcasm.

"Calm down, honey. She was just trying to help."

"Then she can help us pack! Get your coat, Amy. We're leaving!"

"What!" yelled everyone else alarmed.

"What? We just got here!" protested Odd.

"When did you decided to leave?" asked Konata.

"Shortly after arriving!" snapped Sonic angrily.

Amy groans then turned to Ima and said, "Look, Ima, I am very sorry. My husband..."

Ima interrupted with a force smile, "No need to apologize, my dear. I need to go anyway." She takes out a card and held it out. "But remember. If you decide on my help, happiness is just a teardrop away."

Sonic snatched the card away as he snapped, "Thanks but no thanks! We got the happiness we need, happy-happy-happy!"

Ima chuckles seemingly evilly as she said, "Oh do you? Well, let's go."

The furniture and everything went back to normal as Ima was leaving. When all is quiet, Amy glares at Sonic, upset with his attitude.

Amy sighs in frustration and said, "Geez, what is with you, Sonic?"

"Give me a break, Amy! I didn't want to come here, remember? It was a dumb idea and you know it!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Well, you could have at least got along with dad!"

"You know what I think?" said Sonic as he groans. "I don't I was going to get daddy's blessing even if I wanted it!"

"Do you even think it might be nice if somebody asked me what I wanted?" groaned Amy.

Sonic sighs as everyone looks on. For a moment, it appears he is thinking about what Amy said. However...

"Okay, do you want me to pack for you?" asked Sonic.

Amy couldn't believe it. "You're unbelievable Sonic! You are behaving like a...like a..."

"Go ahead! Say it!" snapped Sonic angrily. The others watched on, not wanting to get in the middle of this.

"Like a Hedgehog!" Amy yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah? There's a newsflash for you! Whatever your parents like it or not, I am a Hedgehog!"

Salamon just barked at Sonic, so the blue hedgehog roared making Salamon cover her eyes with her paws.

"And get this Princess. That's not about to change!"

Upset, Amy looked down as she headed to the door. Amy, tears in her eyes, said to her husband sadly, "Sonic, I've made changes for you. At least think about it."

After she went out the door and closed it, Odd and the Lucky Star girls frown at their good friend.

"Oh, nice going." said Kagami sarcastically.

"Ooh. I'm a Hedgehog. Hear me roar!" mocked Odd upset like the others.

"What were you thinking!" Miyuki scolded him.

Sonic sighs as he goes over to the door. He can hear Amy crying in tears and then the sounding of her walking away.

Sighing once more, he leans on the doors. He once again let his rage and his problem gets the best of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Sasuke's room, the king himself groans as he looks outside in the balcony area.

"I knew this was going to happened!" Sasuke groaned slapping a hand on his forehead in frustration.

Sakura, who was in bed reading a book, looks up to her husband and sighs, "Well you started it, you know."

Sasuke came in frowning,"It isn't my fault, honey! He's a hedgehog, don't forget that!" snapped Sasuke annoyed.

"Come on, aren't you being too personal about this, after all she chose him." said Sakura trying to reason with her own husband.

Sasuke groans, "But she was supposed to pick the prince we choose for her! Do you want me to give my blessing to this... thing!"

"Ami does, and she'll never forgive you if you don't." Sakura told her husband sternly.

"This is great, just great." sighs Sasuke sadly.

"I don't want to lose our daughter again Sasuke-kun."

"I know, but still…"

"Come on, you're acting as if love is really predictable." said Sakura in amusement. She smiles at Sasuke as she said, "Don't you remember when _WE_ were first dating? How we used to spend so much time quietly around the lake?"

"True. I remember our first kiss." said Sasuke smiling.

But then he frowns as he said, "Still, it isn't the same! Don't you get it? Our daughter has married a monster!"

"You're being a drama king again, Sasuke." Sakura pointed out as she frowns.

"Okay, you want me to stop? Fine! I'd pretend there's nothing wrong!" snapped Sasuke. He then hops around acting all happy. "La, di, da, di, da. Isn't it great? Things couldn't get worst now!" said Sasuke 'happily', not noticing the airplane appearing.

He turned and gasped upon seeing the airplane. The limo's door opened up. And inside it was a woman who had black Medusa-like hair, white skin, and wore a red leotard, gloves, fishnet stockings and high-heels. This is Ima's true form, Sedusa.

"Hello, Sasuke." said Sedusa dryly.

Sasuke looks frightened. Two members of Shitennou escorted him to the airplane but not before he calls back to his wife.

Sakura, unaware of this, said, "What's going on, Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh, nothing, Sakura!" said Sasuke quickly as he chuckles nervously. "Just an old crusade would." Sasuke chuckles nervously. He heads to the balcony. "Have to go walk it off."

Sasuke went onto the balcony laughing nervously then they closed the doors. They turned to Sedusa inside the airplane

"Sasuke, you and I need to talk."

"Actually Sedusa, off to bed for me," said Sasuke. He fakes a yawn trying to convince him but Sedusa isn't falling for it. "Yep. Already taken my pills and they do make me drowsy." He tried to leave but was confronted by the guards, "Well maybe a quick visit."

Sasuke was forced into the limo and the guards close the door, and the limo flies slowly away.

Sedusa frowns then points next to her, "Sasuke, you remember my boy, Kevin 11?"

Sasuke turned and jumped upon seeing an upset Kevin sitting next to Sedusa out of his first body suit, but wearing a black shirt, brown pants and black shoes.

"Oh, Kevin! Didn't see you there!" said Sasuke chuckling nervously. "I haven't seen you in years. So uh...when did you get back?"

"About five minutes ago." said Kevin very upset. "After I endured blistering winds, scorching deserts, I climbed to the highest room of the tallest tower..."

"Kevin, dear, let your mom handle this." said Sedusa smiling to her son. She smiles then turned to Sasuke as she yelled to him, "He endured blistering winds and scorching deserts! He climbs to the highest room of the tallest tower and what does he find? A weird-looking midget ninja, telling him that his princess is already married!"

"It wasn't my fault, he just didn't get there in time!" protested Sasuke defending himself.

"Kyle, stop the car!"

Kyle stops the ship suddenly nearly causing the headband to fall off Sasuke's forehead. As he adjusts it, Sedusa frowns deeply.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. You forced me to do something I hated doing." said Sedusa sternly.

"What where are we?" asked Sasuke gulping.

Sedusa reaches over...and rolled down one of the limo's windows. Sasuke see themselves next to a drive thru window. The limo stopped near a restaurant.

A worker, Berry Shirayuki, is next the window saying, "Welcome to Café Mew Mew. May I take your order?" asked Berry.

Sedusa sighs in annoyance as she said to Sasuke, "I hope you're happy. My diet is ruined." She turned to Berry as she said, "Okay, I'll have a Nyao Burger, no cheese or mayo, with a side of onion rings. Kevin, do you want anything?"

"Yeah I'll have the Mew Meal..." Kevin began.

Sedusa said to Sasuke, "Do you want anything? Finless Fries?"

"No thanks. I just ate." chuckled Sasuke nervously.

"Here's your order, Ms. Sedusa." Berry then hands a Strawberry Bell Bell as she said, "And a Strawberry Bell Bell that comes with theMew Meals!"

"Thanks." remarked Sedusa as she takes the bell and hands it to Kevin.

The Limo then leaves the Café Mew Mew. Sedusa decided to go back to the subject at hand as she glares at Sasuke.

"Listen up and listen good, Sasuke." said Sedusa sharply. "We made a deal and you don't want me to go back on my end."

"No." Sasuke sighed.

"Good to hear we understand each other. Now then, Kevin and Ami will be together, got it?"

"Yes." He said.

"Trust me, it's for the best. Not just for your daughter, but for the kingdom and everything else you hold dear."

The limo returns to the castle. They stopped to the balcony and Sasuke was pushed out.

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"Use your imagination." said Sedusa with a smile. She then throws the bell quickly to Sasuke as she yelled, "Figure it out!"

Sedusa closes the door as the Limo flew off into the night. Sasuke was silently thinking the irony of the situation.


	5. The Poison Raspberry

Chapter 5: The Poison Raspberry

Sasuke knew he could never kill Sonic without angering his whole family, especially Amy, but he got to find a way to get Sonic out of the picture. So he disguised himself in a cloak, is outside that evening arriving on a horse at a place called 'The Poison Raspberry.' He headed to the door.

When he got to the door, Sasuke knocked on the door. A slide hole opens allowing an eye to look out. He sees Sasuke and recognized him. He closes the slide hole and opened the door. A one eyed alien named Pleakley greeted him.

"Come on in, your majesty." greeted Pleakley allowing him inside.

Inside the Poison Raspberry, the whole room was rowdy like mad. People talked while some have arm wrestling contests. On the piano, a redhead named Gaara was playing.

Gaara: _**I like my town**_

_**With a little drop of poison**_

_**Nobody knows...**_

Sasuke sat on a barstool next to a drunken man. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for Ino Yamanaka."

The blonde girl stopped working to turn to him, revealing her face, "That's me!" She was Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh there you are Ino."

"What's the prob sire?" she asked.

"I need to have someone taken care of." He whispered.

"Who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

"Well he's not a guy, he's a… a hedgehog."

The whole room stopped in sudden silent as everyone who heard what Sasuke said, gasped in horror.

As everyone else go back to whatever they were doing, Ino leans over as she said, "Look, there's only two people I know who can deal with something like a hedgehog. But I should tell you: they and their 'friends' don't like to be disturbed."

"Look, I'm willing to pay anything for their services. Just tell me where I can find them!" said Sasuke in concern.

* * *

After getting Ino's instructions and directions, he arrived at a place where he could find the persons. Sasuke knocked on the door and opened it, allowing him to come in. The whole room is dark.

Sasuke looks around nervously and said, "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

"Who's there?" The king nearly jumped. They see a table nearby where someone is resting its boots on it. Whoever is wearing it is hiding in the darkness. The person speaks in a female voice, "Well who's there?"

"Sorry I don't mean to intrude." said Sasuke nervously.

As he went further into the room, Sasuke closed the door on his way in as he said, "Listen. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time but I heard you can deal with any kind of hedgehog problem."

"You heard correctly." Another voice said sounding male, "Of course, for us to do the job, we need a big deal. Because we don't come cheap."

Sasuke then tossed them a bag of gold and sets it on the table. "Would this be enough?"

One of the figures pushed herself up and takes out some sort of pink wand. She slashed the bag causing a bunch of gold coins to fall out.

The male voice speaks up, "That is most amusing."

"This will do quite nicely. Thanks." The female one said, "You have engaged our services in this matter. All that remains is for you to tell us where we can find this Hedgehog."

(A/N: I know. Short chapter. Anyway, next chapter we will face Sonic's difficulty to sleep and the assassins will be introduced.)


	6. I Need Some Sleep and the Assassins

Chapter 6: I Need Some Sleep and the Assassins

Later that night, Sonic is still awake while the girl he loves snooze away in the bed next to him. Sonic looks at the clock and sighs sadly. He couldn't sleep. It isn't because of the snoring. It isn't because the castle isn't his home. It's because of what he's becoming to everyone, including Amy. A song played and the Eels began to sing as he turned away trying to go back to sleep.

Eels: _**Everyone says**_

_**I'm getting down too low**_

He was about to fall asleep when he sees something on top of the clock: a model prince and princess kissing. This made the hedgehog sigh sadly.

_**Everyone says**_

_**You've just gotta let it go**_

_**You just gotta let it go**_

Getting out of the bed, he goes out to a window and looks out, sighing sadly.

_**I need some sleep**_

_**Time to put the old horse down**_

_**I'm in too deep**_

_**And the wheels keep spinning round**_

He now goes over to a fireplace and as he warmed himself up, he looked at the toys that are in Amy's room.

_**Everyone says**_

_**You've just gotta let it go**_

He goes over and picked up the princess toy on top of the stand. He squeezes it, causing it to speak.

"Dear Knight, I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude." said the princess figure, referring to the hanky in her hand.

He sees a music box nearby. Curiosity got the best of him as he came over. He opened it and sees a book in there. Music suddenly begins to play causing Sonic to close the music box quickly. He turned nervously and is relief that Amy didn't hear that. Then quickly, Sonic opens the music box, grabs the book and closes it. Sonic looks at the book.

_This is Amy's diary._ thought Sonic. _It's against Amy's privacy to read it but..._

Sonic, out of curiosity once more, opens it up. He can hear Amy's voice inside his head as he reads.

"Dear diary, my friend is having another one of her cool sleepovers. But dad won't let me go. It isn't fair! He never lets me leave the castle after sunset." said Amy's voice.

Sonic figures he knows why. He nods as he turned a few more pages and stopped at an entry.

"Dad says I'm going away for a while. Probably to some boarding school. Mom told me that someday, when I am a grown woman, my handsome prince will come rescue me from the tower and bring me to my family. And we'll all live happily ever after." continued Amy's voice.

Sonic gasps in horror. He quickly turned another page and sees a few words which are the same no matter how many pages he turned to.

"Mrs. Ami 11. Mrs. Ami 11. Mrs. Ami 11. Mrs. Ami 11." said Amy's voice echoing in Sonic's head. Sonic is about to lose it. He is about to scream bloody murder...

But then a knock came to door making him jumped. He puts the book down and goes over to answer it. Outside is Sasuke with a grim look on his face.

"Oh hey, Sonic. Are you asleep? I hope I wasn't disturbing you." Sasuke chuckled nervously.

"No, no. I was...reading a scary book." said Sonic covering up what he's doing.

Sasuke chuckles then he sighs, "Look, about before...I was a jerk. I shoulda been nice to you. After all, you are my daughter's husband and...my son in law." He tries to smiles as he said, "So tell you what, let's be friends and forget about it, okay?"

"Look, your Majesty..."

"Call me 'dad', okay?"

Sonic chuckled then he said, "Anyway, dad, we are both acting like jerks. Perhaps we should...hang out, you know. That way we can know each other better...in a father and son in law kinda way."

Sasuke nods as he said, "Good idea! I was thinking the same thing! You know, this is odd for me to say but how about tomorrow morning you can joined me for a hunt? It would make Amy very happy."

Sonic looks at Amy and nods. Doing this will make it up to his wife, he knows.

He turned to Sasuke and said, "Well, okay."

"Wonderful, shall we say 8:00, by the old oak?" he asked.

Sonic nods and Sasuke goes back to his chamber, and Sonic smiles. _Maybe I'll get pops' blessing after all._ He thought.

* * *

The next day, Sonic walks through the woods to where he's supposed to meet his father in law. He managed to get Odd and the Lucky Star girls to come with him.

"I think we are lost." said Odd with a frown as he looks around.

"Oh come on. We are not lost." said Kagami rolling her eyes in disbelief, "Yeah. We've followed King Sasuke's instructions very well. We just need to go to the woods' darkest part and go by a bunch of scary looking trees with branches."

"You know that bush over there looks a lot like Kuroi-sensei." observed Konata as she looked at a bush they are passing.

Sonic looks at the bush and got annoyed, "Hold it. I have seen that bush 2 times already! This is the third time!"

"Well it's your fault Mr. 'I refuse to ask for directions'." snapped Kagami annoyed.

"Great, just great. I have a big chance to make it up to Amy by befriending her dad and I ended up lost in the woods with you five!" snapped Sonic as he points at the five.

"Hey no need to be mean at us!" said Tsukasa.

"I know." sighed Sonic then he said, "Sorry everyone, okay?"

"Oh, it's okay Sony." said Odd with a smile. "We all wanted to help our friend, don't we?"

"Let's just find Sasuke and fix things with him, okay?" said Sonic impatient to find Sasuke and get this over with.

"Okay, let's go bond with pop!" Konata cheered as the group moves on.

As they go on, they are unaware that someone or some people are watching them in the darkness of the trees above. Whoever it is gave itself away as it purred.

Sonic chuckles, thinking the purring is coming from Odd. He said, "Well, Odd, I guess the moment back there was nice and all but do you really need to purr?"

Odd looked at Sonic puzzled. "Uhhh...I wasn't purring.'

"Sure you are. What? You want a hug now?"

"Sony, look. Even thought I'm a cat and cats purr, it wasn't me. In fact, I think it was..."

Suddenly a figure jumped in front of them, alarming the whole group. They see what it is. "Another cat?" asked Miyuki surprised.

However, the one who jumped in front of them is not a cat, but rather an orange fox with yellow on his muzzle, chest area, feet, and the tip of the tail and brown eyes. He wore a blue mask with matching gloves. He was known as Swiper.

Swiper laughs as he said, "So your location that I was told of is correct! Fear me, if you dare!"

Swiper grunted holding out his blade threateningly. Of course, no one in the group is scared...or concerned.

"Look a little fox!" said Sonic said not feeling scared.

"Careful, guys! He got a sword!" warned Odd looking at the blade.

Sonic however rolled his eyes. "Come on. He's only a fox. What harm can he be? Come here little boy, come here." Sonic said calling him over like he was calling for a dog.

Suddenly without warning Swiper jumps at Sonic. Sonic didn't have time to dodge as Swiper climbs on his back griping him. Then the fox leaped at Sonic's face and began trying to pull on it.

"Hang on Sony-kun!" yelled Konata.

"We're coming!" said Miyuki as she and the other Lucky Star girls run to help Sonic. However they were stopped by three tiny female Shugo Charas. The first one has her pink hair is tied in a side pony tail. She has a pink sun visor, a red themed cheerleader outfit, and wears a heart shaped hair clip.

The second Chara has her blue hair in a short bob cut, and she wore a pair of half-cut dark blue pants, a sky blue beret with a spade on it, and a blue themed outfit.

The third and final Chara has short, green hair with the sides grown long, curling inwards. She wears a bandanna on her head with a clover shaped hair clip and a green theme maid outfit.

"HEY!" Kagami said.

"Don't even think about it." The pink-haired Chara said.

"The other way!" Odd cried as they ran back only to be stopped by more intruders: four girls wearing Ojamajo Doremi Motto witch outfits. One of them has red hair in buns and her outfit is pink, the second has brown hair in a ponytail and glasses with an orange outfit, the third has short, purple hair with one pigtail sticking out and a purple outfit, and the fourth has blonde hair in two ringlets and a yellow outfit.

"Sorry, but we got orders." The yellow-clad girl said.

Meanwhile, the hedgehog kept screaming as Swiper continued to pull on his face. "Stop that, don't pull on me!" snapped Sonic as he tries to get Swiper off.

"Oh no..." groaned Sonic. Then he gasped as the fox went crawling back down and bit his leg. "NOOO!"

"Hold still, Sony! I'll get it off!" exclaimed Odd then he got ready to kick the fox.

"Get it off!" yelled Sonic as he tries to get Swiper off of him.

"Hold still!" yelled Odd as he gets ready to kick the fox.

Odd tries to kick him. But the thing got out of the way making Odd hit Sonic in the crotch area by mistake making him groaned.

"Did I get him?" asked Odd.

"Yes, you got me!" snapped Sonic as he groans.

Finally, Swiper flipped off Sonic's clothes and he ran up to where the Charas and witchlings were just as Sonic and the others saw a blue blur bove them, that landed next to Swiper's group, revealing itself to be a young girl with short, blue hair and blue eyes, wearing the same thing as the other witchling girls, only blue. She also seemed to hold a pink wand.

"Now, hedgehog, pray mercy from..." the girl, as she continues, slashed a nearby tree making an 'X' symbol.

"Senoo Aiko... Featuring Swiper." Swiper said slyly.

"And her Ojamajo friends!" the pink-clad witchling said.

"And the Shugo Charas!" the pink Chara cheered.

Sonic smirked as he said to his group, "What shall we do with them?"

"I vote we take their weapons and give them the Bob Barker Treatment." Konata suggested looking at Swiper.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Let's start again." the blue-haired witchling, Aiko, said, "My name is Aiko Senoo."

"I'm Doremi Harukaze." the pink witchling said.

"My name is Hazuki Fujiwara." the orange witchling said.

"I'm Momoko Asuka!" the yellow witchling said.

"I'm Onpu Segawa, just don't scream like mad fans." said the purple witchling, due to the fact she was a well-known idol, as well as an assassin just like the others.

"Name's Ran!" the pink Chara began.

"I'm Miki." the blue Chara said.

"And my name is Suu." the green Chara smiled.

"What did I just said about Bob Barker?" asked Konata.

Swiper gasped and begins to plead, "Please don't! I implore you! It's nothing against you, honest! I was doing it only for my family! I got a sick mother, and my dad sleeps in the trash! King Sasuke offered me a bunch of gold and I got a bunch of siblings and--"

"Hold it, hold it. Time out." said Sonic startled upon hearing his father in law's name, "Are you saying that King Sasuke pay you all in trying to kill me?"

"Yes, myself and everyone here are most sorry."

Sonic sighs as he looks down. "So much for winning 'dad's' blessing."

"Awww, it isn't that bad." said Konata with a smile as she pats her friend on the back. "It isn't surprising. Everyone we met almost always wanted to kill you."

"Thanks. I really needed that." Sonic groaned. He then goes to the lake and sat down on a rock. Looking at his reflection, he sighs and said, "I guess Amy and her family would treat me better if I was a... prince charming."

"Yeah. The king said that." said Ran overhearing this.

"Ran." The others quieted her.

"Oh, I thought he was asking us a question."

The others came over, trying to support their friend. "Now, now, Sonic-kun. You know as well as we do that Amy would appreciated whatever you can do for her." said Tsukasa smoothly.

"But look at me. I couldn't change even if I wanted to." said Sonic looking at his reflection in disgust. "I wish...if only I could find a way to make her happy."

Suddenly Sonic's eyes widen as he remembers something. "Hold the phone."

Sonic took out the card that Ima gave him last night. He looked at it on both sides. "'Happiness. A tear drop away'. I guess we should make a call or something." said Sonic looking at the card.

"Shouldn't this require tears from someone?" asked Kagami.

Everyone pause and look at Odd, who did not like this. "Oh no, no way!" Odd turned away.

"Please Odd, just think of the saddest thing that ever happened to you." Sonic instructed him.

Odd pauses then he sighs, "I guess it happened when I went with my dog Kiwi to Lyoko, and our DNAs got fused. Then, after I was turned into a cat, this fool went and had a party and got all the little kids put the tail on me!"

The others groaned. Sonic is frustrated. This isn't helping Odd to cry at all.

"Then they alll got drunk, and started hitting me with a stick shouting 'Piñata! Piñata!'! What is a piñata anyway?" Odd continued.

"We want you to cry!" Sonic shouted out in frustration.

"Hey, hey. Don't go psycho on me!" snapped Odd annoyed. Unknown to him, Aiko slyly walked over to him. "I know you guys are upset and all but..."

Suddenly Aiko stomps on Odd's paw, making him yell loudly. As Odd glares angrily at the two, a tear begins to form.

"Why you little, cheese ball, piece of..." Odd was interrupted when Sonic holds out the card allowing the cat's tear to fall on it. Suddenly, as everyone watched, a bubble came out of it and in it is the image of Ima herself.

"Huh? Am I on? Okay." Ima clears her throat as she said, "Hello! This is Ima Goodlady. I am in today, but I am either away from my desk or helping someone at the moment. But if you come by the office, we'll see to it that we will see you at once. Thank you and have a 'happily ever after'.

After the message was done, the bubble popped, fading away.

"Cool." said Konata amazed.

Sonic nods. "Well, since we are out here, anyone up for a quest?" Chase said, looking at Odd with a smirk.

Odd smiles widely as he said, "Now we're talking! Sonic the Hedgehog, Odd Della Robbia and the Lucky Star chicks on another wild and crazy adventure!"

"Well let's go." Sonic said.

So they began walking as Odd began singing.

Odd: _**Ain't no stoppin' us now! Whoo!**_

_**We're on the move!**_

"Wait!" Miki's voice shouted. The group stopped, turned, and saw Swiper, the Ojamajos, and the Charas running up to them.

Swiper smiles as he said, "I apologize. You are clearly NOT the Heylin as the king led us to believe and I admit we poorly misjudged you."

"On our honor," said Miki as she bows her head. "We are obliged to accompany you until we have saved your lives as you have spared ours."

"I'm sorry. The positions of annoying animal and female sidekicks both had already been taken." Konata said but soon realized what she said about herself, "I just zinged myself didn't I?" And they all nodded, "I need to think before I speak."

The others are about to go on but stopped as they noticed Sonic, going to Swiper's group. "Uh, Sony?" asked Odd.

Aiko was looking up at Sonic with huge puppy eyes hoping to gain his trust, while everyone else was looking sad.

Suddenly, to the others' surprise, Sonic walked over and smiled at Swiper's group and patted Aiko on the head.

"SONIC!" exclaimed Kagami in shock.

"Oh come on, guys. Look at him." Sonic said with a smile. "How many cute witches have you seen?"

"Hey hold on how come you're willing to let them join, but you weren't so eager to let us join you?" Odd asked in outrage.

"Because you weren't a good enough persuader, like this little guy." He began hugging Aiko.

Odd and the Lucky Star girls tried not to look but Sonic was hugging Aiko. "Oh alright." Kagami sighed.

"Alright then, let's go." Sonic said as they all headed off. Swiper hoped onto Sonic's shoulder as they all began to leave.

* * *

Back at the castle, Amy was still sleeping in her room when she felt someone licking her.

"Awww, Sonikku. Don't poke me. I want to sleep some more." Amy chuckled, thinking Sonic is licking her. She then woke up. But it isn't Sonic who licked her, but Salamon.

"Huh?"

"Good morning, princess." Salamon smiled. Amy looks around. Her husband is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sonikku?" asked Amy in concern.

As Amy got out of bed, she noticed her diary on the table nearby is out. She goes over and picks it up. She sees some familiar words she wrote long ago: 'Mrs. Ami 11'.

Amy groans. "Sonic, please don't do anything stupid." the pink hedgehog said sadly.


	7. Concerned and Into the Factory

Chapter 7: Concerned and Into the Factory

At the back of the castle outside, the servants were getting things ready for the ball later tonight. The royal couple was looking at decorations, trying to decide what to use.

"I think they would both work at the ball." said Sakura smiling. She turned to her husband who is more worried than happy right now. "Sasuke? Do you think so?"

"Hmm," Sasuke turned to his wife and said quickly, "Oh yes. Right. Whatever."

Sasuke left and Sakura sighs. She picked up a decoration with the symbol 'Uchiha Royal Ball' on it.

"Here take the 'Uchiha Royal Ball' one." Sakura said giving the decoration to a servant. Then following her husband, she spoke up. "Can't you, for our daughter's sake, try to pretend to be interested in the wedding ball tonight?"

"Look, it isn't going to matter anyway." Sasuke said, chuckling nervously.

"Mom, dad!" yelled out Amy's voice. Sakura turned and smiles upon seeing her daughter, dressed in her casual outfit.

"Hello sweetie." said Sakura happily.

"Uh, what's that?" asked Sasuke nervously pretending someone is trying to call him. "I hear you, coming!"

Sasuke quickly left as Amy looked around. "Mom, have you seen Sonikku around?" asked Amy hopefully.

"Not sure. Have you asked your dad?" Sakura asked Amy.

Amy's about to head to Sasuke as Sakura continued, "Try to use small words, Ami. He's a little slow today."

Amy nods. As she heads over to Sasuke, the king is near a servant named Kari Kamiya as she holds up a bowl of food. Sasuke dipped his finger in the bowl and tasted it. He smiles as he said, "Hey, this is very good! What is this?"

Sasuke dipped his finger in and is about to taste it again when Kari said, "That would be the food for Salamon."

Gasping upon hearing it, he spat the food.. right on Kari's face. "O-kay." Kari sighed. Chuckling sheepishly after he was done, Sasuke said to her, "I see. Well, carry on!"

Kari then left as Amy arrived. "Hey dad? Have you seen Sonic around?" Amy asked frowning.

"Oh, for all we know, he probably went off to look for a nice slimy cave to cool down in." Sasuke said chuckling nervously.

"Weird. Someone told me he was going to do something with you." said Amy in concern.

"Oh. We got that done already. He left afterwards, kinda upset. I don't blame him after your argument last night."

"You heard us, didn't you?" asked Amy sadly.

"Who wouldn't? You were loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear you." said Sasuke with a shrug. "After all, it is his nature to be like that, since he is a hedgehog."

"Sonic is my husband and friend as well. He gets upset easily when people judged him." said Amy with a frown.

"Come on! What are you doing bringing judgment on me for?" protested Sasuke as he glares at his daughter. "I mean, he's the one who is the reason you're still this!"

"Enough, dad! Sonic loves me even if I am a hedgehog permanently!" snapped Amy angrily. She sighs in disappointment as she said, "I was hoping you would at least be happy for me."

"Ami. I am just thinking about what is best for you. Why don't you do the same?" asked Sasuke with a fake smile.

Sighing sadly, Amy walks off.

(With Sonic and his people...)

Back in the woods, Swiper whispered to Sonic making him laugh as they headed to Ima's Incorporation. Odd and Konata frown deeply as Sonic laughs.

"No! You're kidding!" laughed Sonic. He laughed along with Swiper as Odd continues to frown.

Then they stopped as they reach a huge building in the middle of the woods. The words 'Ima Goodlady Inc.' are on the front.

"Wait, this is her workshop? I thought it would be a cottage or something." said Miki confused.

"No, that is her shop alright." said Onpu pointing to it.

"She certainly loves to show off her place." said Momoko.

"Ima Goodlady's the best producer of hexes and potions everywhere." Aiko explained.

"Okay, how about we pop in there for a spell." said Sonic. He laughed at his joke as he said, "Spell! Get it?"

The others but Aiko, who rolls her eyes, and Odd, who frowns, laughed as they headed to the factory of Ima Goodlady Inc.

(Inside...)

Soon Sonic's group entered the factory, they are surprised to see that it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. But they are here on business, not to see the sights so they head to the front desk where a guy named Bunbee (from Yes! Pretty Cure 5) is working.

"Excuse us, we are here to see..." Sonic began.

"Sorry, sir, but Ms. Goodlady is not here right now." apologized Bunbee rudely.

"Sorta reminds you of a certain midget lord huh?' Konata whispered to Odd and both chuckled until Sonic shushed them.

"Bunbee! Get me my coffee and my chocolate pancake, now!" yelled the familiar voice of Ima from the intercom on Bunbee's desk.

Bunbee slapped himself on the forehead in frustration. He speaks into the intercom saying, "Very well, Madame. Getting it now." He looks up at Sonic's group and said, "Sorry but Ms. Goodlady is not interested in visitors today."

"Now hold on! She says that she'll always be there whenever someone needs happiness." said Ran in protest.

"Never mind, it's okay, Ran-chan. We came from the union." Kagami said with a smile.

"Union?" asked Bunbee puzzled.

Kagami gave everyone the look to play along. "Yeah. We represent all the workers everywhere, even those very mean and evil." said Sonic.

"Oh yeah! If someone's unhappy working, we will complain about it!-desu" exclaimed Suu making a smile.

"Are you happy here?" Tsukasa asked Bunbee.

Bunbee frowns as if being asked the most stupidest question ever. "Of course I am!"

"No sense of neglect or oppress?" Hazuki asked.

Bunbee pauses a bit. Then he turns the intercom away from himself so Beryl wouldn't listen in. He said quietly, "I am a bit upset, to tell you the truth. We never have any dental, not even toothbrushes."

"No toothbrushes, he says. How most unfortunate," Swiper said shaking his head sadly.

"It's so sad I could cry." Ran said playing along.

"We'd take a look around if you don't mind." Sonic said as he and his group goes to a door. He stops to speak once more to Bunbee, "Oh and this is a surprise inspection so don't let your boss in on it, hmmm?"

"Hmmm?" said Konata eyeing Bunbee closely.

"Hmmm," Sonic said again.

"Okay, may as well. She doesn't care what I say anyway. Go on in." said Bunbee making a gesture that allows them to go on.

Sonic grabs Swiper and puts him on his shoulder as they go into the factory itself via the door.

(At the factory...)

The factory is very bigger than the lobby. A lot of workers are in there working. Some of them are testing machines on animals like swans while more are working on making potions and testing them.

"Check it out." Odd said in awe.

"Sugoi. This place is busier then Maho-Dou back home." Doremi said.

"I guess miracles don't work they way they used to back then." Miki said.

"Alright guys let's see if we can find something to help me and Amy." Sonic said as they explored the whole place.

They came across a room that is opened with flashing lights coming out of it. As they enter, another bright light thundered and flashed. Inside Ima is making another potion. The room itself is full with books and a cauldron, which Ima is nearby at.

"A drop of desire. Very lustful." chuckled Ima as she works placing in a potion labeled 'Desire'. As she works, unknown to her, the group came closer. She laughs as she said, "A pinch of passion!" She places the potion in. Then she grabs a big bottle labeled 'Lust' as she yelled, "And a hint of..." She places the potion in as she laughs. "Lust!"

"Wonder what she's is cooking up?" Odd asked puzzled.

"Smells like a love potion." Aiko observed as she sniffs a bit.

"I'd say a very sexy love potion." Swiper said.

Sonic decides to speak up, "Excuse me?"

Ima jumps alarmed, nearly making her mess up her potion. She turned and looks alarmed upon seeing the group.

Looking angry now, Ima yelled, "YOU! What in Grimm's name are you doing here?!"

"Now is that how you greet someone?" Doremi asked.

"Ugh sorry." She sighed as she put on a smile, "What can I do for you loves?"

"You see, we came to see you, Ms. Goodlady." said Miyuki.

"Sorry to bug you and all but it is very important that we speak to you." Ran added.

"My wife is not happy at all." said Sonic sighing sadly.

"Oh really? Ever wonder why she isn't happy?" asked Beryl sarcastically. The others nod as she goes over to her books. "Well, let's see why, shall we?"

She looks over her shelf searching for some labeled 'Princess'. She shouted out pointing to a book labeled 'Strawberry Shortcake', "Oh, here's one. Princess: Strawberry Shortcake." She smirked evilly. "'Lived happily ever after in Strawberryland'. But...is there any mentions of hedgehogs? No!"

Ima looked through the shelf again, and soon she picked up another book. "Okay. Susie Carmichael and the Seven Babies. Oh, look. No hedgehogs here either. 'Mikuru the Sleeping Beauty'. No!"

"Mikuru's the name of a character at Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu." Konata pointed out.

"Nevermind that." Sonic shrugged.

"'Simba and Nala'? No! Jemimalina? No! The Golden Moltres, Trixie Poppins, Pretty Cure Max Heart?" asked Ima getting upset as she keeps talking.

As Ima continued going through the shelf, the guys looked at some of the books she tossed away. The white-haired lady turned around quickly. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Hedgehogs do not get a happy ending! It does not and will not ever happen!" snapped Ima upset.

"Now hold it right there, woman!" snapped Sonic as he steps up to her while pointing at the her.

Ima got in his face and yelled, "Don't point at me, you freak of nature!"

The two gave the 'angry anime shocking' look at each other. Before a fight could break out, an employee named Nack the Weasel came in rolling a food carrier.

"I got your pancake and coffee, boss." said Nack. He then noticed that Ima is busy with Sonic at the moment and said, "Oops. Sorry. I can come back later."

Sonic looked at him and smirked, an idea forming in her head.

"It's okay, we were leaving." said Sonic. He then said to Ima sarcastically, "Sorry to waste your time, Ms. Goodlady."

The group looked at the employee about to serve Ima as they exit the room.

(Later...)

Later, some worker wearing a big yellow robe came out whistling with the empty food cart. He went by the janitor's closet. Suddenly, without warning, the janitor's closet door opens up and he was grabbed, being pulled into the closet.

A bit later, a worker wearing the same robe as the one who was grabbed before goes through the area with the empty food carrier. Of course, if one looks closely, they woulda notice that the worker is a bit hedgie like. In reality, it is Sonic in disguise. And under the cloth part of the carrier, the others were hiding without making a noise.

"Hey, too good it's Friday, eh, pal?" Sonic asked an employee in a fake man's voice. To another worker, he said, "Working hard or hardly working, bud?"

Sonic passed the workers until he sees a room that is labeled 'Potions Room'. He came in there still pushing the carrier. Once he entered the room and closed the door, Sonic opened the compartment allowing Odd and Aiko who were cramped.

"Get your feet out of my face!" snapped Odd as he came out from under the carrier. "Geez, that is disgusting."

"Guys you alright?" Sonic asked reaching inside another compartment to see the rest of his friends come out.

"Yeah. Sorta.-desu" said Suu dusting off her maid outfit.

"Look!" Onpu said pointing up. The group looked and sees a bunch of potions on shelves before them.

"Now to find one that could help us." said Sonic observing the potions, looking for one that can help.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing as you are." said Aiko. Then she smirked, "Already our minds are becoming one."

"Watch it, Elphaba!" Odd said getting between the two, "If we want an expert of frisking people, we'd let you know!" He then turned to Sonic concerned as he said, "Sony, this isn't a good idea."

"If you don't want to help, then go watch!" Sonic snapped annoyed.

"I shall get a closer look from the higher shelves." Swiper said proudly. He then used his fox reflexes to climb up the shelves.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Odd said.

"Just keep watch!" Sonic growled.

"Oh sure keep watch." Odd said annoyed. Then he smirked evilly as he said, "You know? Maybe I should keep watch. I'd watch that crazy woman arrived and kicked your rears to the curve! I'd laugh and giggle at the same time!"

"What do you see?" Sonic called from the ground.

"Mushroom Softner," Swiper said reading the potion. He climbed up some more and reads another potion. "Halfa Seltzer?"

"Nope." said Sonic dismissing the potion mentioned.

"Keep trying!" Kagami called out.

"Hex Lax?" Swiper called out, reading another potion.

"Swiper! See if you could find handsome!" said Aiko frustrated.

"Or human," Odd added.

Swiper looked around the shelves. He sighs as he said, "Nope. No handsome or humans." Noticing a glass case full of important potions above him, he climbed up to it and looks through the case. He noticed a potion and said. "I found one, 'Ever Ever After'. Sounds like that Carrie Underwood song."

"Does it do anything?" asked Miki.

"It says 'Beauty Devine'," Swiper said, reading part of the label.

Sonic turned and gasped in horror. Outside the door, the man he ambushed before has escaped from the janitor's closet and is reporting to Bunbee. Bunbee took a look towards the Potions Room and sees the whole gang in there.

"Odd!" yelled Sonic alarmed as Bunbee and the worker runs off to sound the alarm.

"Our covers blown!" yelled Ran alarmed.

Doremi then shouted up to Swiper, "It'll have to do! We've got company!"

Hearing this, Swiper took out a crystal and begins to cut through the glass making a circle out of it. When the circle is done, Swiper reached in and grabbed the potion. But he is having trouble getting it out.

"Come on!" snarled Swiper pulling harder and harder to get the potion out. He is breaking the glass doing so.

"Hurry!" cried the girls.

Soon the glass breaks making Swiper yell as he fell down with his prize: the potion. Odd tries to jump up for it but he tripped. Luckily Konata caught the bottle just in the nick of time.

"Good work, Kona." said Sonic proudly.

Swiper got lucky as he landed on Ran's pompons. The fox dusted himself off as he got back on the ground and chuckled at Ran, "Way to use your pompons, Ranny."

Suddenly they looked up as potions begin to fall down. An alarm sound as a song begins. They turned and sees the door is about to close shut on them.

"Let's go!" yelled Sonic quickly.

Sonic grabs Odd, while everyone slides out of the room quickly. As the group makes their escape. Of course, they see Pete and the other workers blocking their way.

Pete Yorn: _**You spurn my natural emotions**_

_**You make me feel like dirt and I'm hurt**_

"Scatter!" Kagami commanded.

So they all ran off in their directions. Ran, Miki and Suu flew around carrying Swiper while the Ojamajos got out their brooms and flew around the room as well. Sonic and his friends were jumping around the room from machine to machine avoiding all the workers. They make a run for it as they dodged the energy blasts fired at them while running on top of the potions being tested on. They run towards the wheel as they hold onto their load.

_**And if I start a commotion**_

_**I run the risk of losing you and that's worse**_

Sonic's group jumped up to two spinning vertically wheels while screaming were heard. Some of the group screams in delight, the others in fear.

_**Ever fallen in love with someone**_

_**Ever fallen in love**_

_**In love with someone,**_

_**Ever fallen in love**_

Looking for an escape, Sonic sees a big pot of potions being mixed, then he noticed the workers charging furiously at the group. He grinned as a new idea formed in his head.

_**In love with someone**_

_**You shouldn't have fallen in love with**_

Sonic went to the edge of the pot causing it to tip over. The workers gasped as the potions are falling towards them, forcing them to retreat. The group grabs the ropes and swings off while the potions begin falling towards anything in its path.

_**Ever fallen in love with someone,**_

_**Ever fallen in love**_

During the rampage, the swans got turned into ballerinas and two workers named Lumiere and Cogsworth into a candelabrum and a grandfather clock. Of course, this isn't the first time it happens to them, as Cogsworth mumbles, "Not again." Also, some of the remaining workers turned into flying type Pokemon and birds.

_**In love with someone**_

_**Ever fallen in love**_

_**With someone**_

_**You shouldn't have fallen in love with**_

The heroes, meanwhile, finally escaped to the lobby where Konata fall onto the ground, dropping the potion but Sonic grabs it, along with the others, making their escape out the exit during the chaos.

_**Fallen in love with**_

_**Ever fallen in love with someone**_

_**You shouldn't have fallen in love with**_


	8. The Changes Begin

Chapter 8: The Changes Begin

Later, Sedusa looked on at the mess that was caused during the madness. She is upset. "Darn it, whose cares who fault it is?!" Sedusa snapped at the workers who transformed. "Get this mess cleaned up or I'd dock your pay! And will someone get me my coffee and pancake?"

"Can I have a soda with some Doritos please?" asked a voice. Sedusa groaned as she recognized the voice of Kevin who came in. Kevin looked around, surprised at the mess not knowing what have happened.

"Hey mom. What's happening?" Kevin asked Sedusa as he comes up to her.

Sedusa sighs in frustration as she said, "Not now, Kevin. Mommy's busy. Now is not the good time."

"What happened here? Did Deidara mess with the explosives again?"

"It was that hedgehog who done this!" Sedusa yelled angrily. Frowning, Kevin pulls out a red lightsaber and made some moves before placing his lightsaber in front of him.

"Where is that monster, mother? I shall slice his head off and put it above my fireplace! I will cut him down where he stands! He will rue the day he took my kingdom from me!" Kevin yelled angrily. But then a bird flew overhead and made a 'drop' on Kevin's shirt making him groan. "I just cleaned this shirt!"

"Don't worry, Kevin. You will still be the king. We still need to come up with something smarter, that's all." Sedusa said frustrated. Just then, Bunbee, who was turned into a Bee Movie-esque bee during the madness, spoke up to his boss holding up a list.

"Excuse me, madame. Everything we work on is accounted for. All except for this potion." Bunbee said showing the list.

"What is it that is missing?" Sedusa snapped as she grabs the list. She reads the bottom of the list and sees it. "Well, it's that potion I made in case of emergencies. That hedgehog must have stolen it during the escape. I don't see why..."

Suddenly Sedusa realized something and smiles evilly, an idea forming in her head. "Well, interesting. I think I know how we can use this missing potion to our advantage."

(With our heroes...)

After escaping from Ima Goodlady Inc., the group walked through the forest on their way back to the castle. Sonic begins to read the potion, "'Ever Ever After Potion. Maximum strength. For you and your true love. If one of you drink this, you both be fine. Happiness, comfort, and beauty devine'."

"Both be fine? I don't get it." Odd said puzzled.

"I guess if it affects Sonic, Amy would be affected too." Miki explains. Sonic got the bottle's top opened with everyone else looking at him.

"Wait, Sony. I don't like the sound of this for some reason. My otaku senses are tingling. Get rid of that stupid thing and let's get going." Konata said in concern.

"Oh come on. The potion practically said 'beauty devine'. It isn't that bad." Sonic said, amused that Konata's being skeptic. He sniffed the potion and suddenly sneezed, sending a part of the potion with the mucus in it onto a mushroom.

"Ha! See? You sneezed because you are allergic to it," Odd snapped crossing his arms. "And don't think I'd rub that stuff on you because I won't do it!"

Aiko got an idea and said, "Say, Sonic, how about I try that thing first in case there is something wrong with it?" She then holds it. "It will be an honor to lay my life on the line for you."

"Hold it, Blue scum!" Odd snapped as he walked up to Aiko. "Forget it! I am the best friend here and I'm about defending others' lives. I'd do it!" Odd grabs the potion with his mouth and drinks some of it down. He gave the potion back and paused.

"So...did you feel anything?" Miyuki asked puzzled.

"Huh. Don't feel different. Do I look different?" Odd asked puzzled.

"You still look like a nekomimi-kitty to me." Ran remarked.

"Perhaps it doesn't work on cats.-desu" Suu suggested.

"Well, then. Your potion and new life awaits." Swiper said nodding to the potion.

Sonic looks at the potion and sighs. "Well, here's to us, Amy."

"Remember, you drink that and you won't be yourself anymore." Odd said in precaution.

"I know."

"No more scaring people with your beserk side?"

"I know." Sonic said once more.

"No more being the fastest thing alive?" Konata remarked.

"I know." Sonic said getting a bit annoyed.

"But you love being who you--"

Sonic interrupted Tsukasa, yelling, "I know! But I love Amy more!" Then the hedgehog begins to drink the potion.

"Sony, wait! Don't!" Odd yelled too late, knowing he has pushed Sonic to drink the potion. Soon Sonic finished off drinking. The whole group waited a moment to see if the potion is working. They then grew horrified when Sonic's stomach begins to rumble.

"Hit the deck!" Doremi screamed as she and the others run to hide. Soon it happened: Sonic just belched. He chuckled as he said, "Oops. Sorry."

Konata covers her nose as she gagged, "Eeew! No wonder it didn't work. I think you got the 'Belcher Ever After' potion!"

"Must be a dud." Onpu said with a shrug. Sonic sighs sadly as he looks at the potion. "I knew it. Amy and I were never meant to be, ever." he said sadly. Suddenly they heard thunder as clouds appeared in the sky without explanation.

Ran begins to panic as she yelled, "What did Odd telled you?! He knew something's going to happened! I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!"

"Calm down Ran, maybe the weatherman is wrong about the weather forecast again." Miki said, calming Ran down. But a bunch of rain pour down onto the ground, making Ran yelp and whimper more.

"Oh brother, mother of me!" Ran groaned as she lies down. "I'm melting! I'm melting!" She soon stays still looking like she's dead.

Sonic rolled his eyes however as he said, "Ran, it's only rain."

"What?" Ran said surprised as she opens her eyes. She, after feeling the rain, chuckles sheepishly. "Oh. I knew that."

The group runs through the rain looking for shelter from the rain. As they leave, none of them is aware that the mushroom that got hit by the mucus-looking potion transforming into a beautiful purple flower with a pink ribbon around it.

(Later...)

The group found an abandoned barn and run into it very fast. As soon as they got out of the rain, they dry themselves off. Sonic sighs as he pets Odd, making the cat smile a bit.

"Not to worry. I mean, so what things are crazy because it's dark, rainy, and Amy's dad hired a dumb fox, five witches and three pixies to take you out?" Odd said smiling.

"Watch it!" Swiper, Ran, Miki and Suu hissed as they glare.

Odd, ignoring the four, now said, "Things will get better by morning. Trust me." As soon as everyone dried off, they all watched as Odd begins to sing.

Odd: _**It means no worries... for the rest of your days**_

As Odd sings, he suddenly begins to get a bit dizzy as he yawns.

_**It's a bottom...**_

"Huh? That isn't how the song goes." Sonic said surprised. He turned to look at Odd who is going to fall asleep.

"I'm coming, Elizabeth!" Odd said sleepily as he fell asleep.

"Odd! Are you all right?" Sonic said as he tries to wake Odd up. Nothing worked and soon Sonic begins to get tired out himself.

Aiko smirked as she said, "Hey, I got an idea. Let's 'fix' him."

Of course, Sonic did not hear as he begins to yawn, "Odd?" Sonic groans as he fell. Aiko yelps and didn't get out of the way in time as Sonic fell unconsciously right on her hat, pinning it.

The others chuckle while Aiko tried to get her hat freed. "Uh? A little help?"

(Meanwhile...)

Back at the castle in the living room, Sakura was drinking some tea while Sasuke was polishing off his ninja weapons. Alongside them was a girl with long, orangeish-blonde hair in two ponytails, and she also had orange eyes, and wore a longsleeved, light yellow shirt under a brown top, a yellow skirt, light yellow socks, and brown high heels with pink heels. This must have been Urara Kasugano, a popular idol at Far Toon Away and also Amy's lady-in-waiting.

Urara looks up and said, "Your Highness?"

"What?" Sasuke said looking up. Urara points to the door. Sasuke looked and sees Amy coming in. "Oh, Ami, hey! You didn't catch dinner, we were worried."

Amy didn't respond as she was silent. Everyone begins to notice something is wrong. "Is there anything wrong, dear?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Listen, dad. I thought about what you said. And now, I'm going to do the right thing." Amy said with determination.

"Good, you listen to reason!" Sasuke said excited, believing that Amy has finally saw reason.

"Hold it." Amy said. The hedgehog princess sighs as she said, "Sonic was right. It was mistake to bring him here. So I'm going out, and I'll find him, and head back to the forest where we belong!"

As Amy begins to leave, Sasuke and Urara gasped in concerned, though Sakura isn't thinking the same reason the two are thinking right now.

"Amy, wait." Sakura said quickly.

"Now, now, I know you're upset but you can't go yet." Sasuke said nervously. _If she goes, everything will be ruined and Sedusa will go back on her end of the deal!_

"Plus it's raining." Urara said quickly. "No need for you to get wet looking for your husband. Think before you leap!" As the doors flung opened, Amy suddenly begins to get dizzy.

"Ami-chan?" Urara asked concerned when she, Sasuke and Sakura noticed Amy's dizziness. Suddenly, without warning, Amy fell to the floor unconscious.

"Ami!" Everyone else yelled, running up to her unconscious form.

As Urara helped the princess up, she is more concerned and thought, _What's going on?_

(With Sonic...)

Back in the barn, Swiper, Doremi-tachi, the Lucky Star girls, Ran, Miki and Suu finally got Aiko's hat out from under the unconscious Sonic. And they were unaware of a bright glowing which illuminated from the barn.

(With Amy...)

Back at the palace, Amy was put into her bed. The royal couple and Urara were confused but they decided to leave the room for tonight. Once the door is closed, Amy begins to glow brightening the whole room. No one knows this, but the potion Sonic and Odd drank will take effect the next day.

(The next day...)

"See? He was here like I said. Look at him. He's so kawaii!"

Sonic begins to groan as he wakes up. As he opens his eyes, he sees an orange-haired girl named Roxanne (from A Goofy Movie) looking at him with a romantic smile on her face.

"Hello there, sleeping handsome!" Roxanne said happily. Sonic yelped as he got up. He looks and sees two other girls; a brown-haired girl named Mika Masuko, who is holding Swiper, and a blonde named Coco (from Mermaid Melody).

"Good morning!" The girls said at once. Swiper is awake and smiles happily as Mika cuddled him in her arms.

"Aww...he looks so cute when he sleeps." Mika cooed happily.

Sonic groans as he said, "Geez, I wonder what happened. My head hurts."

"Got you some water, handsome!" Coco said while holding out a bucket of water to Sonic. He begins to reach but then he notices something. His hands are different!

"What the...?" Sonic asked alarmed. He grabs the bucket and looked inside the bucket. He gasped as he sees himself. He is now a human with spiky, dark blue hair and the same green eyes! All he is wearing is a pair of blue pants. He does what is naturally: he screams like mad and dropped the bucket as he got up. He looks himself over. He is now more handsome than he was the last time.

"Gorgeous eyes...and a cute nose?" Sonic asked surprised. He feels his hair and said, "Nice spiky hair?" He then felt his behind and gasped. "A cute behind! I'm a...a..."

"Human now!" Momoko said happily as she comes over. Roxanne's group meanwhile looked lovingly at Sonic. Mika puts down Swiper and goes over to Sonic.

"Oh man, you are so handsome!" Roxanne said happily as hearts filled her eyes.

"I agreed!" Coco agreed happily.

"My name is Roxanne!" Roxanne said happily, "What's your name, handsome?"

"Son--" Sonic then realized something and corrected himself, "I mean, Seth. Seth Gohedgeh."

(A/N: Sonic's human form, Seth Gohedgeh, belongs to SoSoSuckMyToe AKA PuppyLuver at deviantART.)

"Wow! Are you from Norway??"

"I wanna rub Seth's shoulders!"

"Forget it, Coco! I got his shoulders!" Mika said as she rubbed Sonic's shoulder lovingly.

"Look, I appreciated the shoulders rubbing and all," Sonic said as he got away from Mika, who is still trying to keep rubbing his shoulders, "But anyone seen my cat?"

"Who are you calling a cat?"

Everyone in the barn turned and sees someone outside. The voice is definitely Odd but he is different now just like Sonic. He is now a well-built boy with spiky blonde hair with a purple bloch on it, and purple eyes, sporting a sleeveless purple shirt with a picture of a dog on it, a pink-and-yellow shirt underneath, purple pants with hints of dark purple and yellow on it, purple gloves with outlines of a dog in one and of a cat in another one, and he also had a purple cat tail with white stripes on it.

"Eh?!" Ran, Miki and Suu all said confusedly.

"Odd, is that you?" Aiko asked amazed and smirking.

Tsukasa looks amazed as she said, "Odd, you're a..."

"A human, Tsuki! What? You thought I was going to turn into a lion? That's crazy!" Odd said happily, "That is one amazing potion we have! What is in it?"

"'Don't take the potion, Sony. It's very bad'." Doremi said mocking Odd.

"So it was the potion?" Swiper asked puzzled.

Aiko begins to read the warning label. "Apparently so. It said here, 'Warning: Side effects may include drowsiness, burning, itching, oozing, and a bunch of tiny letters that I can't read."

"Look at me!" Odd said excited as he tries to bounce off the wall. Except all that happens is him slamming right into the wall and landed back onto the ground. As he got up, he noticed everyone else looking at him, making him say, "What?"

Konata reads the potion and noticed something. She took the bottle and said, "Hey guys. It says here, 'To make the effects of this potion permanent, the drinker must obtain his or her true love's kiss by midnight'." He said as he reads the label.

"Great. Why is in some cases it is always true love's kiss?" Ran pointed out, "I mean, there's _Snow White_, _Sleeping Beauty_, _Little Mermaid_, _Enchanted_, and _Beauty and the Beast_ was pretty close."

"Pick me! Pick me, Seth! I'll be your true love!" Roxanne said happily getting in front of Sonic.

Mika pushed Roxanne down as she said, "No! I'll be your true love!"

"Heck no, I'm truer than those two morons." Coco snapped as she pushed the other two away.

"No offense, girls. You are nice and all but I already have a true love." Sonic said nervously.

"Awww..." The girls said in disappointment.

"You are going to have one satisfied princess, Sony." Hazuki said with a smile.

"One thing though. You are a lot easier on the eyes. Inside you are still the same old mean, salty..." Odd began to say.

"Well you are still the same annoying pest!" Sonic snapped angrily in response, cutting off Odd.

"Nah. That would be Yumi's brother."

"Well, time for my wife to see the all new me." Sonic begins to pose but of course, the bottom of his outfit falls to the ground.

"Well, first things, first. We better get you out of those clothes!" Swiper announced. Roxanne, Mika and Coco all look excited. Kagami however glares at them annoyed.


	9. Back in Blue

Chapter 9: Back in Blue

In the forest, the group (minus Roxanne's group fortunately) wait near some trees as a limo is appearing. "You guys ready?" The now human Sonic said.

"Ready as usual." Konata said with a smirk.

Danny grabs a rock and tossed it into the road, allowing the limo to run it over. Inside the limo, a man named Robby Ray Stewart jumped a bit as he hears a scream.

"My heavens!" Robby said surprised as he stops the limo. He got out to see what he hit and gasped. He sees Miyuki on the road gasping in pain. Pretending, at least.

"Help me...my high school days are over." Miyuki gasped in pretend pain. "I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Tell me," She then grabs Robby and yells, "Will I ever do my homework again?"

"Oh I am so sorry, young lady. What can I do to make it up to you?" Robby asked feeling sorry for Miyuki.

"Well for starters..."

Suddenly Aiko jumped from out of nowhere pointing her wand threateningly at the suddenly surprised Robby. "Take out the clothes and move gently away!" Aiko demanded with a smirk.

"Oh...why does this always happen to me?" Robby groaned as he removes his clothes.

(Soon...)

Later, Sonic is trying out the same outfit Robby wore. "Oh, you look so...so..." Momoko said, trying to figure out how to describe Sonic.

To tell the truth, Sonic was not only too small for Robby's clothes, but he also looks ridiculous. Sonic has only one word to describe how he looks. "Stupid." He said with a groan.

Upon hearing that, Odd, Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Swiper, Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu, Momoko, Ran and Suu laugh like mad. Aiko and Kagami frown at this while Miki is drawing something as she frowns too.

"We don't find it funny." Miki remarked.

"Dad?" A girl came out of the limo. She had curly brown hair, blue/green eyes, wearing a blue short sleeved jacket, pink long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes. This was Miley Stewart AKA Hannah Montana, Robby's daughter.

"Is everything all right out here?" She sees Robby in his underwear and Sonic looking ridiculous in Robby's clothes and starts to giggle.

"Are you trying to rob clothes from people? That is so silly." Miley giggled.

"Well, at least we are not the only ones who think so." Hazuki said as she points at Sonic with a smirk.

"Watch it or I will smash you like a twig!" Sonic snarled angrily.

"If you wanted some clothes, you could just ask." Miley said. She reached into the limo and pulls out a suitcase. "We were on our way to give these to a charity but I think we can spare a few. Why, I can give you some horses too. Since you are many, three or four are okay."

"Horses? How are you keeping horses?" Odd asked confused.

"Don't jinx it, Odd." Sonic said grinning.

(Later...)

Later, Sonic is now wearing a red shortsleeved jacket over a purple shirt, blue jeans and his usual red shoes. The group (except Ran, Miki and Suu, who can float, Doremi-tachi, who are flying on their brooms, and Odd, who is using his Overboard) is now riding on the horses.

Getting rid of Robby's clothes, Sonic waved back to Miley and Robby, who went to fetch his clothes back, saying, "Thank you, all! We will repay you...if we could find you or if we try to add it in this story."

"Bye!" Miley said as she waved goodbye.

"What a delightful daughter I have." Robby said as he holds his own clothes in his arms smiling. The group on the horses, brooms and Overboard rode (flew, in Doremi-tachi, Ran, Miki and Suu's condition) off to Far Toon Away.

(Soon...)

As our heroes arrived there, another song plays as they looked around. "Why is it that a song played almost every few minutes?" Miki asked puzzled.

"Because this is parodying an American animated movie. You're from an anime so that's why you don't know much about American animation jokes." Swiper said. The song begins as the people see the group on horses, looking a bit amazed.

Female singer: _**Oh, yeah**_

The people who were threatening Sonic when he first arrives see him. This time they gave him a different response as they waved gently to him. Sonic smiles, beginning to like his new form.

_**Turn and face the strange**_

_**Ch-ch-changes**_

_**Don't wanna be a richer one**_

_**Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes**_

The girls see them. They blushed as Sonic winked to them flirting.

_**Turn and face the strange**_

_**Ch-ch-changes**_

_**Just gonna have to be a different man**_

Swiper flipped his hair, making more girls blush as the group on horses, brooms and Overboard make their way to the castle.

_**Time may change me**_

_**But I can't trace time**_

Outside the castle, the guards stopped. "State your name and business!" One of the guards ordered. Sonic looks surprised but remembers that he's in a new form now.

He said gently, "Tell Princess Ami that her husband, Sonic Gohedgeh, is here to see her."

Inside Ami's room, the princess herself yawns as she wakes up and heads to the bathroom. As she cleans up a bit, she didn't notice anything was wrong at first.

_**Still don't know what I was looking for**_

_**And my time was running wild**_

_**A million dead-end streets**_

As she is almost awake, she looks into the mirror looking puzzled a bit. "Man, do I look terrible this morning."

_**Every time I thought I'd got it made**_

_**It seemed the taste was not so sweet**_

Ami turned to see Salamon entering the bathroom. As Salamon entered, she stopped and looked surprised at Ami.

"Salamon, why are you looking at me like that for?" Ami asked puzzled. She then turned to face the mirror and looks shocked. She looks herself over. She is no longer Amy Rose. She is once again a human girl about fourteen years old with long pink hair, pink eyes, and two hairpuffs along with a flower on her head, wearing a yellow and orange patterned dress, along with a white belt and white boots. She responded in the best way ever...

She screamed.

_**Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes**_

_**Turn and face the strange**_

As the group approaches the castle, Sonic is shocked upon hearing his wife yelling from the bathroom. "Ami!" Sonic yelled.

Inside the bathroom, Ami hears Sonic from outside. "Sonic?" Ami asked surprised and happily.

_**Ch-ch-changes**_

_**Don't wanna be a richer one**_

Ami runs out of the bathroom. Salamon, concerned, followed her out. Meanwhile, Sonic himself runs into the castle. He looked around for Ami. Of course, unknown to him, Ami and Sonic passed each other as Sonic goes into Ami's room while the princess herself runs outside with Salamon.

_**Time may change me**_

_**But I can't trace time**_

Inside Ami's room, the former hedgehog looks around.

"Ami? Where are you?" Sonic asked concerned. They turned and see someone looking out the window. As they got closer, they got surprised to see that it is a woman figure but it is not Ami. A familiar black-haired woman chuckled as she turned to Sonic.

"Hello, hedgehog." Sedusa said with as she smiles evilly.


	10. People Ain't No Good

Chapter 10: People Ain't No Good

Outside, Ami (who left Salamon in her room) runs outside looking for Sonic, unaware that he's inside.

"Sonic!" Ami yelled concerned. Ami then noticed the others waiting. Swiper was reading a 'Shugo Chara' manga as the others see him.

"Ami!" Odd said happily as he got off one of the horses.

"Odd?" Ami asked shocked.

"Well, it looks like the potion did affect you after all." Konata said.

"Huh? Potion?" Ami asked puzzled.

"Well, Sony and I took some magic potion and now...we're handsome!" Odd said happily as he looks himself over. Swiper puts his manga down then he notices Ami.

"Sonikku?" Ami asked although she doubted it is him.

Swiper smirked at Ami as he said, "For you, beautiful...I could be."

"Dream on." Kagami said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Where is my husband?" Ami asked looking around for the location of Sonic.

"Oh, he went inside looking for you." Tsukasa said nodding towards the castle.

Ami, nodding, run back into the castle yelling, "Sonic!" She yelped as she nearly trips. She recovered and went back into the castle. "Sonic, Sonic!"

(With Sonic...)

Inside Ami's room, Sonic hears his wife calling for him. "Ami!" Sonic exclaimed as he gets ready to rush out to meet her.

Before he could run out, a table came out of nowhere and blocked the door. Sonic tried to run to the balcony door but more stuff appeared and blocked that way out.

"Why are you leaving now? Don't you want to see your once again human wife?" Sedusa asked with an evil smirk. She points to the window getting a groan from Sonic. Sonic goes to the said window and looks out it.

(With Ami...)

Ami went into another room still looking for her husband. As she nears the balcony, she hears a voice coming from it.

"Ami?"

Ami looks towards the balcony and sees Kevin. Ami looks puzzled. "Sonic? Is that you? You look... pale." Ami said looking the boy up and down.

Kevin smirks. He then speaks up. "Just a little setback to the potion, that's all."

"Hey, is there a problem with your voice?" Ami asked.

"True the potion can change a lot of things, Ami." Kevin said then he smiles as he held her hand. "But now how I feel about you." Just then, Sasuke, Sakura, Salamon and Urara arrived.

"Ami, what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked. She, along with the others, gasped upon seeing Kevin.

Kevin then placed an arm around Sasuke and said, "So, dad...I hope you liked the new me." Urara and Salamon both see a wink coming from Kevin. They both sigh, not wanting to see this. They then left.

Sakura frowns. She said, "Who are you really?"

"Oh come on, mom. It's me, Sonic. I know you never get a second chance at a first impression," Kevin said smiling as he holds Ami who is still unsure, "But what do you think?" Sasuke could only chuckle nervously. He knew the truth but was forced to remain silent.

(Back with Sonic...)

Back in Ami's room, Sonic looks horrified as the woman he loved is with Kevin who is posing as him. Sonic didn't know what Kevin is doing. "Ami, Ami, in here!" Sonic yelled trying to get Ami's attention. But Ami doesn't seem to hear or see him.

"Ami, Ami. Please help me." Sedusa said mocking Sonic. She chuckled. "Sorry, but I don't think your wife can hear you from where she's at."

Unknown to Sedusa, Urara and Salamon were arriving at the room at that moment and gasped as they see two goons. Not wanting to be seen, they were forced to hide themselves as they listen in to Sonic sighing sadly.

"Forgive me for saying this but I think you messed up her life for too long as it is." said Sedusa in pretend gentleness.

Sonic sheds a tear as he looks out the window at Ami. "I only wanted her to be happy. That's all."

Sedusa pats her on the back and said, "She is now. Poor dear. You got to admit, she has found the Prince of her dreams."

"But look at me...I did so much for her."

Sedusa made a pretend sad sigh as she said, "Stop living in a movie with a happy ending, Sonic. Face it. She's a princess and you're a Hedgehog. No potion will change that no matter how much you want it to."

"I...I love her. I can't..." Sonic began to say.

"You know what they say, if you really love her, you'll have to let her go." said Sedusa in pretend sadness.

Sonic sighs sadly. He walks out of the room. Urara and Salamon watched on sadly. When Sonic left, they followed him.

"We gotta help him." whispered Salamon to Urara, who nodded.

(Soon...)

Outside, the gang turned upon hearing Sonic coming out. They looked concerned however as Sonic is walking out sadly.

"You alright?" Miyuki asked in concern.

"What's wrong?" Momoko asked in concern also.

Sonic just looked at the others before walking off slowly.

"What happened?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, but we better follow him to make sure he doesn't commit suicide." Aiko said as they followed him.

They all went after Sonic unaware of Urara and Salamon running after them, while back inside the castle, Ami is walking away with "Sonic", or Kevin unknown to her. Ami looked back at her parents watching as she leaves.

(With Sonic...)

The group trying to follow a depressed Sonic walked through the streets. In the Poison Raspberry later, a sad Sonic with his pals are sitting at the bar as Gaara was singing once again while playing the piano.

Gaara: _**People just ain't no good**_

_**I think that's well understood**_

Sonic has finished explaining what has happened to her friends. The others feel down as Ino appeared bringing everyone drinks.

"There you go guys." said Ino.

"Thanks." sighed Swiper sadly.

Ino observed the group. "So what's your story? Why are you all depressed?" asked Ino.

Sonic sighs sadly as he said, "It was a stupid mistake, guys." Everyone looked at him as he continued, "I should never have rescued Ami from that tower. If only I woulda stay..."

"What, ever since you met Ami, you've become a different person." Konata said.

"Oh, I'm bored." Miki said sipping her tea.

Odd sighs in frustration as he looks at Sonic. "Why did you do it? You walked away from the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I didn't have a choice. She prefers that prince, Kevin." Sonic said, sighing in defeat.

"Oh please partner! I have seen his kind before." remarked Doremi rolling her eyes upset.

"Yeah, a pretty boy who thinks only for himself and that everything should be served to him on a platter." Ran said.

"Besides he's nowhere near as responsible as you.-desu" Suu said.

"Oh man, are you kidding? He's gorgeous." giggled Ino who overheard the conversion. "He has a face that looks like it was carved by angels."

"Guys, this isn't helping Sonic any. I think the best thing to do is go back to the castle and talk to Ami." said Aiko sternly.

"What's the point? She has her prince and she's human again." Sonic said.

"But Sony, that potion you took only work forever if you kiss her before midnight." Odd said, "You are her true love, not that stuck-up mommy boy Kevin."

"So what, she thinks he's me, if she kisses him it'll last forever for her and not me, it'll be fore the best she remains a human and I go back to being a Hedgehog." Sonic said sipping his drink.

"But you did this just for her." Hazuki said.

"It's for the best for everyone. Ami's parents liked Kevin and Ami has finally got the chance to be with the handsome prince she wanted." Sonic sighs as he picks up his cup. "In the end, everyone wins."

"Except you, Sony. I still get you, you know? You love Ami." said Kagami sighing sadly.

"Which is why I let her go. I love her."

Then the door flung open to reveal a familiar blonde-girl and Digimon, "Sonic?! It's me, Kasugano Urara! Ami's lady-in-waiting!"

"Urara?" Sonic asked.

"Finally I found you." Urara said running to them, "What're you doing, Ami thinks that guy is you."

"So what?" Sonic said.

"Hello, you married Ami, she's your wife now." Salamon told him.

"Not anymore."

"Sonic, he's not the same, I don't want to have this Kevin 11 as the king, I want _you_!"

Sonic was then taken aback by Urara's words. "Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I don't care if you're really a Hedgehog, you're still family, and I won't abandon the ones I love." Urara said.

"Wow, the girl sure has a way with words." Swiper said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec. You're Urara Kasugano, right?" asked Onpu to Urara.

"Yeah. You must be Onpu Segawa." Urara replied.

The two idols looked at each other before shouting, "I'm your biggest fan!"

Suddenly a familiar figure came into the pub and walks to the bored Ino. "Excuse me, is she here?" the figure said.

Ino looks up at the figure and points in the back. "Yeah, she's in the back."

"Thanks." The figure said. Just then Sonic looked up and looked surprised. That voice belongs to Sasuke who is heading to the backroom. Sonic said, "Guys, don't look now but dad is here."

"Yeah, I saw him too." Odd said frowning. "I think it's time to see what your Majesty is doing."

Nodding, Sonic got up and left the pub, followed by the others. Outside, the group creeps around the building and found a window that goes to the backroom. As they looked in, they see Sasuke speaking with some figures, two which Sonic knows by now.

"Hey Sedusa, Kevin." Sasuke chuckled nervously. Sedusa frowns deeply while Kevin watched in boredom.

"Sasuke, this better be a good reason why you asked us to come to this dump." Sedusa snarled annoyed.

"I'll start first. I was concerned. Ami isn't warming up to Kevin here." Sasuke said nodding to Kevin.

"Oh give me a break. It isn't my vault." Kevin said rolling his eyes. "Do you think it's easy pretending to be Sonic? No! I just stay myself while trying to convince your daughter that I, 'Sonikku', have changed!"

"That's it! I have made up my mind. I am calling the whole thing off!" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"WHAT?!" Sedusa and Kevin yelled in shock.

"No one could be forced to fall in love with anyone, especially with someone Ami doesn't truly love. Plus, I know Ami loves Sonic with all her heart and it breaks my own when this happened!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Sedusa said calmly at first. Then she yells, "You stupid idiot! Even if Ami can't be forced against her will to love someone, I know of another way!"

Sedusa then takes out a potion with a lipstick stain on it and hands it over to Sasuke who looks at it.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked in concern.

"It's a love potion I was working on when Sonic and those younglings barged in on me! Get Ami to drink it and when she kisses the next man, she will instantly fall in love with that man."

"And that man will be me!" Kevin added.

"No way! Forget it!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Say that again." Sedusa said, narrowing her eyes upset.

"I can't bring myself to do it. Not to my daughter! What we're doing is not fair! This is an act against everything true love stood for!"

"SILENCE!" Sedusa roared herself, much to the shock of everyone outside watching. With a snarl, Sedusa said to a horrified Sasuke, "Listen up and listen good. You will go through with this. Don't forget, I helped you with your happily ever after, helped you get Sakura and helped you become King of Far Toon Away. Do you want it to be gone forever?!"

Sasuke gulps as he said to Sedusa, "No...I don't want anyone to find out...not even Sakura or Ami. Please..."

"I see we are still on good terms. If your pals try to get in the way, I will do to them like I did once." Sedusa said with a smile. Sedusa turned to Kevin as she said, "Let's go." They both begin to leave. "I need to work on Kevin's hair before tonight."

"My hair is fine, okay? I don't need your support as usual!" Kevin snapped annoyed.

Sedusa scoffs as she said, "Oh he's hopeless. You need someone to do the back, dear."

"Thanks, mom." Kevin snapped annoyed.

"MOM?!" Konata yelled surprised from outside. Unfortunately, she yelled too loudly as everyone in the room turned and gasped upon seeing Sonic's group (even Urara and Salamon) at the window.

Quickly, Urara said nervously, "Uh... gomenasai?"

"It's the hedgehog!" Sedusa yelled alarmed.

The group quickly run from the building and tried to make their escape. Sedusa and Kevin run outside and see that it was hopeless to try to catch up to them. They see several members of Akatsuki who were waiting for Sedusa to finish up her business.

"Stop them!" Sedusa yelled pointing at Sonic's group escaping.

"Go get them!" Kevin snapped. The members of Akatsuki then chase after Sonic and his friends.


	11. The Ball and Rescue

Chapter 11: The Ball and Rescue

That evening at the castle, a huge crowd has gathered for the royal wedding ball of Ami and her husband Sonic. Fireworks went off with lights displaying. Nearby is the realistic fish head from Spongebob.

"Welcome back here at tonight's Far Toon Away Royal Ball blowout!" An announcer said offscreen; Limos and such are arriving as the announcer continued, "The limos has arrived with guests arriving!"

"Everyone is to honor both Princess Ami and Sonic. Oh my! Look!" the fish head points excited as two kids named Timmy Turner and Gosalyn walking down the aisle as they throw bread crumbs. "It's Timmy Turner and Gosalyn Mallard! What the heck are the crumbs for? And right behind them, Remy Ratatouille with Emile and Django! Aren't they cute?"

Just then someone holding a sweeper came by and sweeps them up.

"Well, they were."

Then a limo appeared causing the fish head to say, "Nice! Here comes Mikuru Asahina!"

A limo door opens up and Mikuru fell asleep and fell out. A guy named Itsuki Koizumi chuckled nervously as he got out, picks up Mikuru's body, and walked down the aisle.

Just then a familiar limo flew down and landed. The fish head gasped as he said, "Oh, oh! Look, here she is! The one and only... Ima Goodlady!" Sedusa, now back as Ima, came out of the limo and waved to everyone as she walked down the aisle.

"Hello people of Far Toon Away! Can I get a whoop whoop?" Ima shouted. Some of the crowd made 'whoop whoop' noises. Ima mumbled, "Morons."

She then shouted out, "May all your endings be happy and lasting!" Ima chuckles evilly to herself, "Until midnight that is." She walks on, chuckling evilly in smile.

"We'll be right back with the Royal Far Toon Away Ball after these messages!" This is coming from Melvin. He, along with Piglet, Tobe, Buzz, the Bean Scouts, and the Three Caballeros watching Sonic's home, is watching the royal ball as of right now.

"Geez, these ball shows are lame." Piglet groaned as he watched the monitor, "They always bore me outta heck. Can someone change it to 'Wheel of Fortune: Forest Edition'?"

"Can't." Buzz said with a shrug. "We are not flipping anywhere until we see Amy and Sonic."

"Hey Lazlo!" Piglet said to Lazlo sitting on a table with Raj and Clam. "Toss me a chili dog, will ya?"

"Okay." Lazlo said as he tosses a chili dog…which landed right in the dead fish bowl instead.

Another program suddenly came on the monitor and said, "Tonight on _Protectors_..."

"Suddenly, something good." said Piglet smiling happily.

On Melvin, they see a group made of two boys, a blonde girl, a dog Digimon, a fox, five witches riding on brooms, and three Shugo Charas. The blue-haired boy, blonde girl, Digimon and fox are riding on a horse, while the blonde boy is riding on some sort of purple airboard, all of them through the forest with the members of Akatsuki in pursuit.

"We got a white Bronco, an Overboard, five brooms, and three pixies going east into the forest! Need backup, over!" A member named Kisame Hoshigaki said.

"Weird. There's something familiar about some of those people." Jose said puzzled as he looks at the monitor.

The voice boomed as the chase continued, "It's time to teach these mad people that their 'Heck Will Boiled Over' attitudes won't cut it here."

Next on the streets, the group got knocked off their birds. The members of Akatsuki grabbed most of them while they struggled. "Let us go! We have rights to no police brutality!" A familiar otaku girl protested angrily.

"Please! Let us go! I got to talk to Princess Ami!" The blue-haired boy yelled.

"Shut it, you!" Another member named Sasori snapped as he takes out some mace and sprayed the boy, making him yelled. The two people in uniforms try their best to fight off the members only to be taken down afterwards.

"Will they escape or did someone really let the cat out of the bag?" A voice boomed.

"You no good freaks of nature!" The catboy yelled. Hidan and Pain jumped on him. He tries to fight back but he was defeated and slammed onto a wall. A plastic bag with something in it fell from his person.

"Ah ha. Catnip." Itachi said as he picks it up.

"Uh...that isn't mine, really." The catboy said chuckling nervously. The group at Sonic's home watched as the ones being taken by the members are shoved into a van along with their vehicles.

"Someone find Ami!" The fox said as he gets shoved in.

"I'm a cat, really!" The catboy insisted as he is shoved in too.

When they are all in the van and when the doors closed, the blue-haired boy shouted out, "Tell her that I am really her husband, Sonic! Someone..." The boy screamed as Sasori sprayed him again knocking him back.

Panchito's eyes widen as he shouts, "Hold that image!" Melvin then freezes himself, freezing the show.

"Rewind it, quick!" Piglet said, noticing the same thing as Panchito.

Melvin rewinds himself to what is happening. The blue-haired boy shouted out, "Tell her that I am really her husband, Sonic! Someone..." The boy screamed as Sasori sprayed him again knocking him back. The group paused the action, stunned.

(Meanwhile...)

At the castle as things are getting underway, Sasuke sighs sadly as he begins pouring some tea into cups lying on a tray.

"Oh, how I wish I should have told Sakura the truth before I made that deal with Sedusa." Sasuke said sadly as he pours. "I can't believe it come down to this."

Sasuke takes out the love potion and pours it in one of the cups meant for Ami. Picking up the tray, he goes into Ami's room.

(At Ami's room...)

Inside there, Ami looked out the window, frowning as Kevin, the one who claimed to be Sonic, makes poses and blow kisses. As she looks out, her father entered.

"Ami?" Sasuke asked as he holds up the tray then he sees his daughter. "Oh, figure you would be here. Listen, how about some good tea before the ball?"

Ami sighs as she looks at Sasuke. "I don't want to come."

"Oh come on, be reasonable. Everyone here came in honor of your marriage to Sonic!" Sasuke insisted.

"One problem, dad." Ami said frowning as she points to Kevin. "That man down there is not my husband!"

Sasuke looked out the window and sees, kinda, what Ami meant: Kevin is flirting with some of the girls making them blush. Ami sighs as she said, "Look at him. The real Sonic will never do that."

Sasuke said, "Well it's true that he looks different and is acting a bit different, but people can sometimes change for the ones they love." Sasuke sighs as he continued, "I have changed so much for your mother."

"Are you kidding? How could he change? He's acting like a lunatic!" Ami yelled in disbelief.

"Look, just come down to the ball and give Sonic another chance. Who knows? You may actually like the new and improved Sonic." Sasuke insisted.

Ami sighs. She said, "I like the old Sonic than the new one better. He's the one I fell for. I...I wish I give something to have him back." Sasuke looked down in guilt. He looked up and gasped as he sees that Ami is about to reach a cup.

"Wait! That's mine!" Sasuke exclaimed as he grabs the cup. "I am drinking decaf and all. Otherwise I would be up all night."

Ami pauses then smiles as she takes another cup and said, "Thanks." As Ami drinks her cup, Sasuke smiled sheepishly and got concerned. Was that the cup with the potion?

(Meanwhile...)

In a prison some sort, Odd groaned as he struggled against the chains holding him captured. "Let me out of here! You can't do this to us! Let us go! We got rights you know? What happened to the right to remain silent, someone is supposed to say that! Nobody said that I have the right to remain silent!" Odd snapped angrily.

"Lazlo. You have the right to remain silent." Sonic said groomly, also chained, "What you lack is the capacity!"

"I must hold on before I go mad as well." Miki muttered. She, plus Ran, Suu, Doremi-tachi, Swiper, Urara, Salamon and the Lucky Star girls are also chained.

"HEY GUYS!" A familiar voice yelled. Everyone looked up to the top of the tower. Up there is a familiar group, to those who knew them anyway, looking down through a celled window. It's Piglet, Tobe, Buzz, the Bean Scouts, and the Three Caballeros! Plus, alongside them are six girls; one with sugar pink hair with a red X hairclip, one with deep pink hair, other with redish brown hair, other with short green hair, other with long blue hair, and the last one has purple hair with a red ribbon. They are also with a yellow tanuki, a brown squirrel, an orange bird, and a pink monitor thing.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki and Suu cheered, recognizing the sugar pink-haired girl.

"Nozomi! Rin! Komachi! Karen! Kurumi! Coco! Nuts! Syrup! Melpo!" cheered Urara, as she recognized the rest of the people that were with Sonic's friends.

"Piglet! Buzz! Guys! Get us outta here!" Sonic shouted. Clam took out a match and tries to light it but he tripped by accident and fell into the hole along with the match. Some of the group shook their heads in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'll deal with this." Rin said taking out another match and lighting the dynamites, "Fire in the hole!" Soon the dynamites exploded and destroyed the top caged window.

Buzz tries a rope to himself and to a rock. He jumps down into the prison and does a somersault. He did it too well as he ended up tying himself up as he gets near the group. The plan was for Buzz to fly over and unlock the locks but he couldn't reach anything at this point.

"Oh brother.-ropu Well, it's up to me.-ropu" said Syrup. He does a somersault and lands on top of Buzz.

"What now?" asked Aiko hopefully.

"Buzz, tell a lie!" Nozomi said quickly from up the hole.

"What to say?" asked Buzz puzzled.

"Something ridiculous like 'I'm wearing girls' underwear'," Odd said with a nod.

"I'm wearing girls' underwear." said Buzz. A pause. Then, to everyone's surprise and a bit of disgust, nothing has happened.

"Sweet mother of all chocolate! Are you wearing girls' underwear?" asked Miyuki surprised.

"No! I'm not!" protested Buzz innocently. Of course, his wings begin to appear.

Syrup chuckled. "Well, turns out you are.-ropu"

"No!" protested Buzz again causing his wings to grow once more.

"What is he wearing?" asked Doremi interested.

Syrup brushed through Buzz's armor and sees that he is wearing undies. "Ha! It's a thong!-ropu" said Syrup laughing in triumph as he slaps Buzz's rear.

"Ouch! They're briefs!" protested Buzz some more causing his wings to keep on growing. Syrup and Buzz begins to argue as everyone watched in disgust or disbelief.

"Are not!-ropu" yelled Syrup as he ran on one of Buzz's wings to the locks.

"Are too!" protested Buzz. As he keeps lying, his wings grew.

"Are not!-ropu"

"Are too!"

"Are not!-ropu"

"Are too!"

"God, this reminds me of when Shibiretta sucked me, Syrup and Nozomi-chan into that Pinocchio world.-coco Syrup was Pinocchio there.-coco" Coco pointed out.

"Hold on, guys.-ropu" said Syrup as he does the unlocking with a key as quickly as he could. Soon Sonic, the Lucky Star girls, Swiper, Doremi-tachi, the Shugo Charas, Urara and Salamon got freed and landed on the ground.

"Hold it. Stop! Ouch! Hey!" yelled Odd while Syrup is getting him free. He finally did so causing the catboy to fall to the ground but luckily land on his feet.

"Well, at least my cat abilities are still here." Odd smiled at himself.

"Wha?? Are you a relative of Ikuto?" asked Amu in disbelief.

"Who?" asked Odd.

"Long story." Ran sweatdropped as she, Miki and Suu flew over to Amu and hugged her.

"Ah, girls, I've missed you so much!" Amu said, "Where have you been?"

"Even longer story." Miki said.

Sonic thought for a second and smirked at them and they smiled knowing they have his trust. "Everyone, we got to stop that kiss." said Sonic in determination.

"Wait. You wanted to let her go, remember?" said Odd, secretly happy that Sonic decided to do the right thing after all.

"At first, but I can't let them do this to Ami!" Sonic said.

"But how're we going to get in, Sedusa will probably have guards surrounding the palace." Kurumi said.

"You're right, how're we going to get in?" Komachi asked.

"Quickly. Do you still know Christopher Robin?" Sonic asked Piglet, another idea forming in his head.

"Duh, he lives in Hundred Acre Woods. Why do you ask?" Piglet asked.

Sonic grins. "Because we'll need power, lots of it!" Everyone else, including those hearing this, smiles.

(Soon...)

In a random house, the door opens up to reveal a boy named Christopher Robin and a yellow bear named Pooh. "Piglet?" asked Christopher.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Pooh chuckling.

"Guys, we need something big." Piglet commanded.

Later outside the house, flashes appeared as a growl is heard. "It's alive! It's alive!" said Piglet inside the mansion laughing excited.

"Calm it down, Frankenstone, okay." said Aiko inside the mansion annoyed.

(Soon...)

In the streets of Far Toon Away, people were at a restaurant drinking their coffee. Suddenly they heard some rattling. They look at their cups with the coffee that is shaken. They turned to see where it was coming from then looked alarmed.

The heroes, except for Odd riding his Overboard, Doremi-tachi riding their brooms, Amu who did a Chara Change with Ran and now had wings to fly and was, duh, flying with Ran, Miki and Suu, and Buzz who was flying with his wings, were riding on horses.

"Run while you still can! He's back!" screamed Odd as he ran passed.

The crowd looks and screamed in horror as a green dinosaur appeared roaring. The monster stomped on a cart as it went by. The giant monster is actually Reptar.

"Go for it, Reptar!" cheered Sonic excited as it unknowingly destroyed a sign resembling Ima's business as it goes towards the castle.

"Okay, there it is, Rep. Get to the castle." said Piglet nodding to Reptar.

The dinosaur stops as it sees a shop selling Toonbucks, with a sign that looks like a Toonbucks coffee cup as well. It reaches over for the sign.

"Hey, hey! Stop that!" said Sonic alarmed.

But it's too late as he pulled the fake drink right out as more screams were heard. It looks at it and frowns. It roars as it throws the sign away.

"Hey, Reppie, down here,"

Reptar looked down and sees the other heroes and the horses. "Look at the pretty horsies!" said Ran happily.

Reptar, interested, begins to follow the horses who wanted it to follow them. "Chase the horses, Reptar! Let's go!" Nozomi cheered as the groups and the horses lead Reptar with the remaining heroes flying after them.


	12. Holding Out for a Hero

Chapter 12: Holding Out for a Hero

In the castle at the ball, Sasuke, wearing a dark blue tuxedo with armor at his chest area, brings Ami to Kevin. Ami, frowning, takes Kevin's hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Princess Ami Onuki and her new husband, Sonic Gohedgeh!" An announcer announced as the two waved. The audience cheers as Sakura clapped for her daughter, although she still looks uneasy.

Ami got more concerned when Kevin made some winks and poses. She said, "Sonic, what on earth are you doing?"

"Playing the part as usual, Ami." So--er, Kevin said trying to pretend to be Sonic. Sigh, this can be confusing to me sometimes.

Ami then noticed something on Kevin's lips. "Sonic, is that glitter on your lips?"

"What? This? It's rapsberry flavored. Say, how about you try it out?" Kevin said as he leans over to try to kiss Ami, believing that she has drunk the tea and love potion by now.

"Sonic!" Ami yelled annoyed as she pushed him a bit. "What is up with you? Ever since I saw you again, you weren't acting like yourself! I'm outta here!" Ima sees this while she is near the piano and is very concerned.

"Kyle!" Ima said quickly to Kyle who is sitting at the piano. "Get C Minor, now!"

"Right!" Kyle said in salute. As Kyle begins to play, Ima removes her outfit and she now wears a sparkling golden dress making some of the men sigh lovingly.

"Everyone, I'd like to dedicate this song to my friend Sasuke's daughter, Princess Ami and Prince Sonic." Ima said as she points to the departing Ami and the standing Kevin.

Ami stops in confusion as spotlights shone on both her and Kevin. She turned as Kevin came up her and reach out to take her hand.

"Hey, Ami, how about we dance?" Kevin asked with a smirk. Ami looks more confused as the crowd begins to shout as Ima herself begins to sing.

Ima: _**Where have all the good men gone**_

_**And where are all the gods?**_

The crowd cheers for Ami and Son--er, I mean, Kevin, right, to dance. Ami looks confused and is about to leave when Kevin grabs her hand. Kevin takes the princess to the dance floor.

_**Where's the street-wise Hercules**_

_**To fight the rising odds?**_

Kevin, with a smile, danced with Ami. This got the princess suspiciously especially since how well her 'husband' is dancing. "So when did you became a good dancer?" Ami asked with a frown.

_**Isn't there a white knight**_

_**Upon a fiery steed?**_

"Trust me, Ami. Tonight love will show a whole bunch of scary surprises." Kevin said with a smirk. Ima got on a piano as Kyle continued playing.

_**Late at night I toss and I turn**_

_**And I dream of what I need**_

Ima smirked then she yells out, "Hit it!" Soon a group of Org. XIII members, Akatsuki members, and Easter members, in chorus clothes, popped out as Ima sings.

(Meanwhile...)

Meanwhile outside the castle, the heroes are on their way with Reptar in pursuit as the song continues. Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen and Kurumi are now in their Pretty Cure forms; Cures Dream, Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua, and Milky Rose as Dream carried Coco, Mint carried Nuts, and Lemonade carried Syrup and Melpo. The Lucky Star girls and the rest of Sonic's friends are still on the horses.

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

"All right, Reptar!" Amu, now as one of her Charanaris, Amulet Heart, cheered as they approached the castle.

"Let's crash the party!" Sonic yelled.

Sasuke's knights who are guarding the castle saw Reptar and became alarmed.

_**He's gotta be strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

"Get the laser cannons ready!" One of the knights ordered. The knights get the laser cannons ready. "Fire!" The knights fired the laser cannons. The heroes saw it coming.

"Incoming!" Odd yelled.

"Look out, Rep!-desu" Suu warned alarmed.

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

One of the lasers hits one of Reptar's ears. This only ended up infuriating the giant dinosaur.

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

_**Larger than life**_

Reptar roared in rage and breathes fire. The knights screamed and get out of the way as it destroys one of the laser cannons (including part of the wall it was on).

"All right!" Aiko cheered excited.

"Big flames!" Hazuki said.

"Kick butt!" Odd screamed.

"Awesome!" Swiper said.

(At the ball...)

Back inside the castle, Ami was spun around by Kevin. When she stops, she sees the so-called Sonic putting a rose in his mouth and doing a tango with her. During this, Sakura sees her husband sighing sadly.

_**Somewhere after midnight**_

_**In my wildest fantasy**_

Outside, Sonic shouts to Reptar, "Go, Reptar!" Reptar nods and charged at the gates intending to get through.

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

The knights recovered long enough to get the laser cannons ready again. "Man the laser cannons! Don't let them in here by Sedusa's orders!" Pein ordered as the remaining knights filled them with something more deadly this time.

_**Racing on the thunder**_

_**And rising with the heat**_

Amulet Heart then motioned to Reptar and said, "Care to do the honors?" Reptar nodded as it goes on towards the castle once more.

_**It's gonna take a superman**_

_**To sweep me off my feet**_

Now Reptar attacked the gate and begins to try to pull it now very strongly. "Darn! Now that is what I'm talking about!" Dream said excited.

"Reptar, look out!" Aqua gasped. Everyone else gasped in horror as the knights and the members fired a deadly nuke ray coming at them.

"Guys!" Salamon gasped in horror. Reptar managed to block his friends still on his shoulders but roared because he couldn't block himself in time. Everyone now sees a bunch of foam that looks like some sort of ugly wig on top of Reptar's head.

"More heat, less foam!" told Pein to the knights.

(At the goddamn ball...)

Back at the ball, Ima danced, getting jiggy with it, as she continued singing.

_**Up where the mountains**_

_**Meet the heavens above**_

During the singing, Kevin was dancing with Ami. Of course, the princess was not only still unsure, but she was forced to dance as well.

_**Out where the lightning splits the sea**_

Back at the gate, despite getting hit, Reptar kept on pulling the gate down.

_**I would swear that there's someone**_

_**Somewhere watching me**_

Reptar roared more as more of the deadly nuke ray hits it hardly. Quickly, Sonic jumped through the gate as the others watched on in concern and horror.

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**_

_**And the storm and the flood**_

Piglet stays on Reptar as, to their horror, it fell into the moat roaring in pain. "Noooooo!" Piglet screamed in horror.

_**I can feel him approach**_

_**Like the fire in my blood**_

During this, Sonic got into the gate in time.

(At the ball...)

Meanwhile back at the ball, Kevin is still dancing with the princess dropping the rose near her. As Kevin got near him, Ami thought quickly and grabbed the rose, placing it in her mouth.

"Sorry. My turn for the rose." Ami said quickly. Kevin groans but kept on dancing with Ami anyway.

(Outside...)

Back at the gate, as Sonic got inside, the Lucky Star girls, Amulet Heart, Miki and Suu (who somehow got inside too) help Sonic in pulling down the switch, making the bridge fall down all the way.

"Everyone, let's go!" Sonic yelled to everyone outside. The heroes cheered. In the moat, Piglet look down horribly as Reptar sank into the moat while still on him.

"Reptar, don't leave me!" Piglet cried.

"Be good." Reptar said the first and only time in this story anyway.

"Nooooo!" Piglet screamed sadly as Reptar continued sinking. Of course, he would have sunk with him if Aiko haven't grabbed him while riding on her broom and put him on the bridge. Odd on his Overboard helped Sonic, the LS girls, Amulet Heart, Miki and Suu onto the other horse.

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

As they run through the castle, the remaining knights gave chase. Aiko looked at them and glares.

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

Aiko jumped off her broom. The rest of the heroes stopped upon seeing this. "Ai-chan! What are you doing?" Doremi asked in concern.

"Go on! Ami needs you!" Aiko shouted, "I'll handle this."

The group, knowing that Aiko is sacrificing herself (so to speak) to keep the knights at bay, runs off to the ball leaving the Osakian witchling behind.

"Time to pay off my debt." Aiko said. The knights arrived. They stopped and smiled sweetly as Aiko gave them the cute-looking sad anime eyes.

"Awwww..." The knights said smiling. Then suddenly, much to the knight's shock, Aiko took out her wand and jumps, knocking one of the knights out. She landed behind the startled guards.

Soon at the ball, Ima is almost done with the song as the rose in Ami's mouth got removed.

_**He's gotta be strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

Kevin leans forward and is about to kiss Ami...when the doors of the castle flung opened.

_**I need a hero!**_

"Hold it right there!" yelled Sonic from the doors.

Everyone turned and gasped in surprise and horror, the horror part coming from the bad guys. The horses growled as they came in.

Sonic got off the horse and walks towards Kevin, snapping, "Back away from my wife!"


	13. A Renai Rider Ending

Chapter 13: A Renai Rider Ending

"Sonic?" Ami said in shock.

Ima is furious herself as she turns back into Sedusa and glares at Sonic, takes out some sort of wand, and snapped, "You just have to come back and couldn't leave well enough alone, do you?! Well, now I have enough! Time for me to use the wand I stole to a test!"

"Go near Sonic and you'll answered to us, Sedusa!" Odd snapped as he and the other heroes arrived as well.

While she's distracted, Sonic shouted out, "Now!" Nearby, Milky is between Dream and Rouge who have their teammate in a blanket.

"Milky Rose in a blanket!" Dream and Rouge shouted as they swing Milky at Sedusa. Milky is thrown and grabs Sedusa's leg as Sonic swings Buzz by the ropes he was using two chapters ago.

"Buzz, get the wand!" Sonic said as he throws Buzz who tries to grab for the wand but Sedusa zaps him with it. When Buzz landed, he is turned into a 25-year-old human man with the same uniform.

"I'm a real Space Ranger!" Buzz said happily as he jumped around. After Milky was kicked off by Sedusa, she charges towards Sonic until Syrup, now in human form, jumps in front of her.

"Take this, see?" Syrup said as he punches Sedusa in her face, knocking her back. "Wow, I'm impressed." Lemonade said as she came over to him holding Melpo.

"I learned with you guys." Syrup told his girlfriend.

As a result of Syrup's attack, Sedusa lost her wand. Donald runs over and grabs the wand. Sedusa, recovered, looks furiously and flies over to ge the wand.

"Quaaacckk!" yelped Donald as he sees that he is being chased. He throws the wand and yelled, "Someone grab it!"

"Okay!" Odd said as he grabbed the wand and threw it to Piglet, who tossed the wand to Lazlo, Raj and Clam. Lazlo got it but then it went off and was fired at Buzz.

"I'm a real Space Ranger!" Buzz said happily. But then he was zapped and he was restored to normal. He looks down and sighs. "Never mind."

The villains go after the wand but luckily, Amulet Heart, Miki, Suu, the Lucky Star girls, Doremi-tachi and Salamon quickly spotted them and took all of them down. Sedusa and Sonic jumped for the wand.

"Away from my wand, you hedgehog!" Sedusa roared angrily. The wand suddenly fell into the air. On his Overboard, Odd helped Aiko up as Aiko quickly grabbed the wand.

"All right! Pray for mercy from the dynamic duo Odd..." Odd began happily.

"...and Aiko!" Aiko said with a grin.

"Way to go, you two!" Onpu cheered happily. Angrily, Sedusa turned to Kevin and yelled, "Kevin, the girl drank the potion! Kiss her now!"

But it's too late as Kevin grabbed Ami and forced her to do the one thing Sonic fear would happen: kiss him.

"No!" Sonic gasped in horror.

Soon Ami parted her lips from Kevin's. For a while, it seems that it was too late as Ami smiled and held Kevin's head gently causing the prince to smile. Suddenly, Ami's face looked angry and head butted Kevin, knocking him to the ground, much to the surprise of Sedusa and the crowd.

"Eeew! Gross! Never kiss me again!" Ami snapped angrily. She then turned to Sonic and smiled, "Sonic..."

"Ami." Sonic said as he runs over to his wife, hugging her. The good guys smiled though they are surprised as to what happened.

Sedusa is not only surprised but furious as well as she shouted at Sasuke, "You idiot! Why didn't you give her the potion?!"

"I did but I guess I gave her the wrong tea." Sasuke said nervously with a shrug. Kevin quickly snatches the wand from Aiko and tosses it to Sedusa, "Mommy, here!"

"Mommy?" Amulet Heart (who had transformed back to Amu) wondered.

Sedusa chuckles evilly as she grabs the wand and aimed it at Sonic and Ami, "Like I said before, Hedgehogs do not live happily ever after!"

Then she fired at the two making Sasuke gasp. "Ami, no!" screamed Sasuke quickly as he runs to where the attack is about to hit his daughter and his son in law.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura in horror.

"Your Highness!" yelled Lemonade.

Sasuke quickly pushed Sonic and Ami away making the attack hit him instead. He screamed as he fell to the ground. The magic bounced off his armor and went firing back at Sedusa. It hits her. Nothing happens, and Sedusa is about to fire again, when she bursts into bubbles, leaving only the wand behind. Sedusa was gone.

Everyone (including the Pretty Cure 5, who had turned back normal) looked at the robe where Sasuke was. As they got closer, they can hear breathing which means he's not dead. The main concern was that the rest of Sasuke is covered under his robe. "Dad. no." Ami groaned as she cried in Sonic's arms.

"We're sorry. There's nothing we can do." Doremi sighs sadly. The others went to Sasuke looking at him closely. Suddenly a weird croaking sound is heard from Sasuke's armor, alarming the others.

"The king has croaked." Miyuki remarked.

"Hold the phone... Croaked?!" Swiper asked shockedly. Suddenly a Politoad climbed out of the armor. It has the same hairstyle and headband as Sasuke's.

"I hoped you never see me like this." Sasuke, now in his Politoad form, said.

"And he gave you a hard time!" Odd said in outrage.

"Odd!-ropu" Syrup who turned back into his bird form said annoyed.

"No, no, he's right." Sasuke sighs sadly. "I'm very sorry, everyone. I just wanted the best for my daughter, but now..." He looks up at his daughter who is looking at her eyes. He continues, "...I see she has it already." Sonic and Ami both smiled. They are both glad that Sasuke finally accepts Sonic as Ami's new husband. "Ami, Sonic, will you accept an old Politoad's apology, and my blessing?" He asked the couple.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who looked back at her. She now said, "Sasuke-kun..."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I just wanted to be the man you deserved." He sighs as he turns away and gets ready to hop off but is stopped by his wife.

"You're more that man today than you ever were...warts and all." Sakura said with a weak smile, making Sasuke blush as he smiles towards his wife.

Suddenly the clock chimes. Sonic and Ami turn to see it's midnight. "Sonic! The Ever Ever After Potion!" Ran yelled.

"Midnight!" Sonic said alarmed. He held Ami as he said, "Ami, tell me what you want. Do you want to be your human self forever?"

"Huh?" Ami asked confused.

"If I kiss you now, we will remain humans forever!"

"Wait. That's why you drank the potion. You'd do that for me..."

"Of course." Sonic said nodding. Ami looked back at her parents who smiled. Ami nods as she made up her mind.

She said to her husband as she turns back, "Well, I'd like what any princess would want: To have a happy ending." Sonic smiles, and was about to kiss but the princess stops him. "...with the hedgehog I married."

Sonic is surprised then smiles. The two hugged giving a tender moment for everyone else, except Odd.

"Dang it! And Miyako's too far away." he said to himself. Then he got an idea. He got a picture of Miyako out of his pocket and kissed it multiple times, then he crossed his fingers hoping to remain human.

"Oh...no matter what, I will not cry. No one will ever make me..." Aiko however gave in and cries on Komachi's shoulder.

"Hoo boy." Karen said as she rolls her eyes. Suddenly, Sonic and Ami were levitated in the air as their bodies soon both turned into fur and the couple turned back into their hedgehog forms again.

Odd stopped crossing his fingers and turned to the others, "So, how do I look?"

"You still look like a human to me." Aiko smirked. Odd looked at himself. He was indeed still as a catboy. He smiled and cheered, "Oh yeah!"

"Now where were we?" Amy asked and she and Sonic both kiss, making everyone, including the crowd cheer. Soon, Ran spoke up waving her pompons.

"Hey, what are we doing standing around here for? It's time for a party!" Ran shouted.

(Soon...)

Everyone cheered louder as some good guys are on the stage begins to play. Ran, Miki, Suu, Onpu and Urara are on vocals, while Aiko, Rin and Swiper are on guitars.

"Uno, dos, quatro, hit it!" Odd shouted. The crowd cheered as music starts to play.

"Renai Rider time, y'all." Miki said.

Ran: _**Sekai ga owareba sore made jan**_

Ran, Miki and Suu: _**Suki da yo! OMAE**_

_**Suki! SUKI! Suki nan da!**_

The crowd dances. In the crowd, Amy dances with her dad who's a Politoad while Sonic, laughing, dances with his mother in law. Coco, now in human form, dances with Nozomi as they did some typical Elvis moves.

Onpu: _**JITABATA atashi wa ikiteruze**_

_**Kizuke yo! OMAE**_

_**Suki! SUKI! Suki na no ni!**_

Urara: _**Iitai kuse ni ienain da yo**_

_**Tsutaetai na MY HEART**_

Ran, Miki, Suu, Onpu and Urara: _**Oh yeah! HERO wa hitori dake!**_

_**Koi shiteru kagiri dekoboko darake**_

Kevin, waking up, got up all confused. Then he gasped in horror as Ino came out of nowhere and jumps onto him and hugs him.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Ino said happily as she begins to kiss Kevin. He looks disgusted as he knows that this is a kiss that will make him not sleep well for a month.

_**Hashiri tsuzukero hora!**_

Reptar: _**Henachoko RIDER**_

Ran, Miki, Suu, Onpu and Urara: _**Yuuyake ippon michi**_

_**Motto motto tsuyoku**_

_**Seishun no kouya wo hashi--**_

Swiper: _**Re-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!**_

The credits are shown as the song resumed.

Miki's voice: _**Ashita wa ashita no kaze yo fuke**_

"Ryan Drummond as Sonic the Hedgehog/Seth Gohedgeh"

Ran, Miki and Suu's voices: _**BIBIRU na! Atashi**_

_**Arashi wo yobu ONNA**_

"Matthew Gèczy as Odd Della Robbia"

"Wendee Lee as Konata Izumi"

"Kari Wahlgren as Kagami Hiiragi"

"Michelle Ruff as Tsukasa Hiiragi"

"Karen Strassman as Miyuki Takara"

Onpu's voice: _**HAPPIIENDO de doro darake**_

"Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki"

"Liza Ortiz as Amy Rose and Onpu Segawa"

Onpu and Urara's voices: _**Yatta ne! Atashi**_

_**Donzoko tachiagaru**_

"Kate Higgins as Sakura Haruno"

"Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchiha"

Suu's voice: _**Nakitain da yo ureshiin da yo**_

_**Toriaezu DOUBLE PLEASE!**_

"Marc Weiner as Swiper"

"Amy Palant as Doremi"

"Rebecca Soler as Hazuki"

"Annice Moriarty as Aiko"

"Bella Hudson as Momoko"

"Cree Summer as Salamon"

Ran, Miki, Suu, Onpu and Urara's voices: _**Go! Go! Doko made mo tsuppashire**_

_**Koi shiteru kagiri FURAFURA darake**_

_**Aishi tsuzukero ike! HENACHOKO RIDER**_

"Yuko Sanpei as Nozomi"

"Junko Takeuchi as Rin"

"Mariya Ise as Urara"

"Ai Nagano as Komachi"

"Ai Maeda as Karen"

"Eri Sendai as Kurumi"

"Takeshi Kusao as Coco"

"Miyu Irino as Nuts"

"Romi Paku as Syrup"

_**KOKETE kizutsuite**_

_**Kitto kitto itsuka**_

"Kanae Ito as Amu"

"Kana Asumi as Ran"

"Nanae Kato as Miki"

"Aki Toyosaki as Suu"

_**S**__**aikou no kiseki wo tsukame**_

"Charlie Schlatter as Kevin"

"Jennifer Hale as Sedusa/Ima Goodlady"

_**AKIRAAA!**_

Urara's voice: _**Michi ni mayotte sore demo ii yo**_

_**Kotoba tarazu MY HEART**_

_**Oh yeah! HERO wa hitori dake**_

Soon the credits ended. Everyone is seen singing and dancing on the stage as the song is about to come to a close.

Ran, Miki, Suu, Onpu and Urara: _**1, 2, 3, 4!**_

_**Koishiteru kagiri dekoboko darake**_

_**Hashiri tsuzukero hora! HENACHOKO RIDER**_

_**Yuuyake ippon michi motto motto tsuyoku**_

"All together now!" Aiko cheered happily.

Everyone does the last line as they either jumped or did poses.

All: _**Seishun no kouya wo hashire!**_

**THE END…or is it?**

Later after the ball was over, the good guys are still there either dancing or hanging out. They are having a good time. All except for one and he's on stage sadly singing to himself.

Odd: _**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna be**_

_**All by myself anymore...**_

"Hey, Odd,"

Odd looks up sadly as Aiko came up. She asked, "We are on our way to the M&Ms Club. Wanna come with us?"

"No thanks. I am not in the mood right now." Odd sighs sadly.

"Come on, it'd do you good, get yourself a nice girl." Momoko insisted.

Odd groans as he looked down and said, "I have a girl...and now she doesn't love me anymore." But suddenly, a noise was heard. Lazlo gasped upon hearing that. He looks up and smiles happily at a familiar dragon flies into view with a certain powerpuff girl on the back and a certain Pokemon alongside it.

"Miyako! It's you!" Odd laughed happily. "That's my girl Miyako, yeah!" Miyako landed on the stage next to Odd happily.

"Oh. Where were you? I've missed you." Odd sighs as he hugs his wife.

"Sorry for the secrets. I should have told you before. I'm really sorry." Miyako apologized.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry! I should have been a considerable husband and stay with you. But Sonic has something he got to do and..."

Miyako hushed him and smiles. She then whispers to him. Odd then gasped.

"Huh? Is that why you were long so who knows how long?" Odd said surprised. "What are you on about?"

Miyako smiles at Mew who was holding a bag. She clears his throat as she opens it up.

"Odd, congratulations. You're a father." Miyako said with a smile. Odd gasped surprised as a baby kitty's head, a male one, appeared out of the bag.

"Holy cow! I have kids?!" Odd asked confused.

"Daddy!" The baby kitty cooed as it did something unexpected: It flew out of the bag and hugs his dad. Odd looks surprised as he sees that his baby has a Powerpuff Boy outfit.

"He got your body!" Odd said happily. But then he realizes something. "Wait. Did you say 'kids'?"

"Yep! We got five more!" Miyako said with a smirk as five more half cat half Powerpuff babies, two boys and three girls, fly out of the bag and hugged their dad.

"Oh man! Come on. Stop it. Daddy just found you out." Odd giggled. The babies hugged both their mom and dad as Sonic, Amy, and everyone else looks on in amusement, shaking their heads.

"Cool! Look at our little babies." Odd laughed. Miyako chuckles as she blew out from her bubble wand a heart-shaped bubble happily. As the screen went black (as if the story was ending), we hear Odd.

"Man. I got to get a job." Odd's voice said.

**NOW IT'S THE END**

CPT: And that was the end of Sonihrek 2!

Everyone who appeared on the story: YAY!

CPT: But wait! There IS still one more chapter! And it isn't the Far Far Away Idol! Instead, it's a special videoclip I've been planning. So stay tuned for it and read and review!


	14. Video Clip: Girls Night Out

Video Clip: Girls Night Out (G.N.O)

It was a big night on the Toontown Auditorium. SpongeBob came out on stage and said in the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Put your hands together for Hannah Montana, Onpu Segawa, and Urara Kasugano!"

The people in the house cheered as Hannah, Onpu, and Urara came onstage. "Hi y'all! And thank you all for coming! We've got something special planned for all of you!" Hannah said, pointing at the crowd.

"It's to celebrate the end of CPT's fanfic, 'Sonihrek 2'." Onpu added.

"We're gonna sing a special song of Hannah's. It's called 'G.N.O (Girls Night Out)'." Urara added.

"We hope you enjoy! Now hit it!" Hannah completed. Just then music begans to play. The three girls smile. As they begin to sing, a clip of Amy in her balcony is shown.

Hannah: _**Don't call me**_

_**Leave me alone**_

_**Not gonna answer my phone**_

_**Cuz I don't**_

_**No I won't see you**_

Then it shows Onpu, Urara, Ran, Miki and Suu singing at the concert as Onpu sings next. Then it goes back to the girls.

Onpu: _**I'm out to have a good time**_

_**To get you off of my mind**_

_**Cuz I don't**_

_**And I won't need you**_

Urara: _**Send out a 911**_

_**We're gonna have some fun**_

_**Hey boy, you know**_

_**You better run**_

'_**Cause it's a**_

It cuts to Red Puckett knocking on the door and screaming in fear at the sight of Sonic and Amy.

Hannah, Onpu and Urara: _**Girl's night!**_

_**It's alright!**_

_**Without you**_

It shows Sonic's group in the barn as Odd falls unconscious.

_**I'm gonna stay out**_

_**And play out without you**_

It shows Sonic in human form as he is on Reptar's shoulder as Reptar heads to the castle.

_**You better hold tight**_

_**This girl's night is without you**_

_**Hoo hoo**_

Hannah:_** Let's go, GNO**_

Onpu: _**Let's go, GNO**_

Urara: _**Let's go, GNO, let's go!**_

_**It's a girl's night**_

Then it shows Kevin dancing with Ami as Hannah sings.

Hannah: _**I'll dance with somebody new**_

_**Won't have to think about you**_

It goes back to the girls.

_**And who knows**_

_**What let go**_

_**Will lead to**_

Onpu: _**You'll hear from everyone**_

Urara: _**You'll get the 411**_

Hannah: _**Hey boy you knew this day would come**_

_**Cause it's a**_

It goes to a clip of Swiper attacking Sonic. Then it cuts to a clip of Amy as money is poured on her. Then it goes back to the girls.

Hannah, Onpu and Urara: _**Girl's night!**_

_**It's alright!**_

_**Without you**_

_**I'm gonna stay out**_

_**And play out without you**_

_**Hoo hoo**_

Hannah:_** Let's go, GNO**_

Onpu: _**Let's go, GNO**_

Urara: _**Let's go, GNO, let's go...**_

It goes to a clip of Sonic and Odd drinking the potion. It goes back to the girls.

_**Hey, boy,**_

_**Don't you wish you could've been a good boy?**_

_**Try to find another girl like me boy**_

It cuts to the catasthrophic dinner between Sonic's group and his in-laws.

_**Feel me when I tell ya**_

_**I'm fine and it's time**_

_**For me to draw the line**_

_**I say**_

It cuts back to the girls.

Hannah, Onpu and Urara: _**Hey, boy,**_

_**Don't you wish you could've been a good boy?**_

_**Try to find another girl like me boy**_

_**Feel me when I tell ya**_

Hannah: _**I'm fine and it's time**_

_**For me to draw the line**_

'_**Cause it's a**_

Hannah, Onpu and Urara: _**Girl's night!**_

_**It's alright!**_

_**Without you**_

_**I'm gonna stay out**_

_**And play out without you**_

Then it cuts to the grand finale, where Onpu, Urara and the Shugos are singing 'Renai Rider'.

_**You better hold tight**_

_**This girl's night is without you**_

_**Hoo hoo**_

Hannah:_** Let's go, GNO**_

Onpu: _**Let's go, GNO**_

Urara: _**Let's go, GNO, let's go!**_

_**It's a girl's night**_

It cuts back to the girls.

Hannah, Onpu and Urara: _**Hoo hoo**_

_**Hoo hoo**_

_**Hoo hoo**_

_**Hoo hoo**_

_**Yeow!**_

As the song ended, everyone in the room screamed and cheered. Spongebob came up and smiled, "You girls all did great!"

"Thanks, we try," Urara said, laughing.

They held hands and walked out. Hannah, Onpu and Urara all high-fived to their success and headed for the room full of food to eat up.

**The True End!**


End file.
